


Young and Hung

by NathanMonroe



Series: All-Daddy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Marijuana, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neighbors, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanMonroe/pseuds/NathanMonroe
Summary: Aimless preteen Nathan Monroe is just starting to notice girls... especially his gorgeous 24-year-old neighbor, Amber, who quickly notices him back. Eight-year-old Nathan is cute and charming, but he's hardly prepared for the massive amount of luck in store for him when adult women most boys his age could only dream about start taking a very aggressive interest in him. First, Amber suddenly offers to babysit him, and it turns out that she was just looking for a chance to reward Nathan for being so cute! Next, Amber secretly recommends Nathan to her hot friend Aileen, who also lands a babysitting gig at the Monroe household... but don't expect her to be as sweet or motherly as Amber! And as if that wasn't enough, Nathan scores two additional grown women the following year at age nine: beautiful, bikini-clad Anastasia White notices him staring at her at the water park (and the adorable tent she's caused in his swimming trunks), and then the sexy, mysterious college-aged female predator Kat Marin lures him into her van for the ride of his life!It's a hell of a childhood for young Nathan, but that's to be expected when you're destined to grow up into the All-Daddy: the last man the female gender will ever need...





	1. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age eight, Nathan loses his virginity to his gorgeous 24-year-old neighbor Amber Ernst, who coaxes out his first orgasms and pleasures him all throughout her night of babysitting. It's the least she can do for such a little cutie like him!

Amber Ernst was making Nathan Monroe feel funny.

First of all, he just couldn't stop looking at her! She had to be the most amazing woman he had ever seen, and when she went to and from her car and house during the day, or went to check the mail or work on her garden outside, she always seemed unaffected by the weather. She always looked happy, strong, confident, adult... she was twenty-four years old, and Nathan was only eight. He was no stranger to girls: he enjoyed his little girlfriends at school, and he had his first kiss so early that he couldn't even really remember it. But this was different.

Through no fault of his own, Nathan didn't really have much of a social life outside of school. His home life had made him a bit inward: parents who never paid much attention to him and were hardly ever in the house during the day, not to mention a fair bit of moving around when he was growing up. But on the bright side, this left him wide open to the sympathies of some of the warmer mothers of girls at school, who welcomed their daughters' little boyfriend over whenever he wanted, stuffed him full of homemade food he never ate at his own house, and gave the young couple plenty of privacy for when they wanted to practice kissing. It would be unfair to call Nathan's life "bad." He just had to know where to look.

Equally maternal, however, was his next-door neighbor Amber, who never failed to shoot him a bright smile and a cheerful wave if they made eye contact in the neighborhood. He sometimes caught glimpses of her house when she slipped in and out her front door, and this made him fantasize about spending a day there like he used to spend days at his girlfriends' moms' houses back when he was five or six. In the twilight zone of summer vacation after another big move, however, those days seemed long ago.

Second of all, thinking enough about Amber would make his privates almost painfully stiff. He was certain it had something to do with having to go pee, but the tingling pressure was coming from underneath, in his balls, rather than from up above in his bladder. One thing was for sure: this was not something his parents would ever be interested in talking to him about. So they never crossed his mind.

Things like pretty girls on TV, or sometimes a woman's boobs he saw at the grocery store, would occasionally make his penis do this. But if he looked long enough at Amber, he became harder than ever, and the tingling became stronger as if he had to pee from the wrong place. And only Amber could make him so big that it would push out through his shorts so that he couldn't hide it.

And third and weirdest of all... Amber seemed to like him back!

She burst out of her house one day, strolling with her back straight and her head high down the footpath towards her driveway when Nathan was in the middle of fetching the mail. Her dark auburn hair breezed behind her, the last few inches tipped a light blonde, and her soft, round breasts, defined in her t-shirt, matched the warm, gentle curves of her pleasant face and its smile.

Nathan froze, envelopes in hand, his bare feet crunching on the pavement as he stared at Amber walk over to her car. But Amber stopped too, and turned around to look right at him, as if she had felt his eyes. Nathan gulped, and took a deep breath. She was coming his way. Oh gosh play it cool, man.

"Hey there, sweetie!" she beamed at him, breasts swinging under her shirt as she changed course and headed across her lawn to meet him. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you anywhere all week!"

"Uh, I've been... I dunno," Nathan answered weakly, his eyes flickering between her face and her chest. She towered over him, her torso directly at his eye level.

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Been out of the house?"

"No, actually I haven't really been anywhere for a while. Just in my room, mostly."

"Ah, a stay-cation. Those are the _days_!" Amber didn't skip a beat, and stayed positive. She took a step closer and brushed Nathan's arm with her fingertips. Nathan gulped again, and Amber couldn't help but chuckle.

"How the folks treating you?"

Nathan shrugged. "Working, I guess."

"Don't really see them?"

"Nah."

"Well my house is always open to you if you ever feel lonely," she assured him, smiling in welcome, and his heart spiked.

"Really?!" he exclaimed, and Amber laughed again.

"Of course!" She took another step, and now they were almost touching. A car rolled lazily by, and she stepped back. It turned the corner, and she stepped forward again, re-closing the distance. She held eye contact with him the whole time.

"You're such a cutie," she said with a giggle. "One day I'm gonna have to thank you for being so cute for me."

Nathan blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Not sure yet," Amber said, but her face was pure tease: she knew exactly how.

He looked up at her. "You're cute, too! I mean..." He straightened his back and cleared his throat. "You're pretty."

Amber swooned. "Oh my _god_ Nathan, I just can't..." She swooped down and wrapped her arms around him in a close, snug hug, and his erection instantly burst out against her knee. He squirmed his waist back to keep it off of her, but she didn't react to it. Instead, she let go of him and leaned over, hands on her knees, face-to-face with him.

"Ever kissed a girl?"

"Yeah. Girls I knew at school before I came here."

Amber dramatically put her hand over her mouth. "Ooh, I knew you were a lady's man! Well then it probably wouldn't be a big deal if I gave one to you too, would it?"

Nathan's face lit up, and a grin stretched his face despite his best efforts to stay cool. "Okay!"

Amber smiled again, warm as ever, and moved her face into his, pressing her lips onto his mouth and then letting go with a crisp _smack_.

Nathan could feel his face become engulfed in bright red. "Was that my reward?"

"Oh no," Amber said dismissively, waving her hand. "That's gonna be a normal thing. You'll get your real reward soon."

She turned to leave, wiggling her butt a bit for him as she returned to her car. But first she whirled back around.

"But ask before you come over!" she called. "I have roommates!"

Then she hopped into her car, drove away, and Nathan didn't see her again until that weekend, which was just like any other. He sat alone, parents long-gone, waiting for his babysitter. The TV droned on some channel he didn't like, but he couldn't find any of his favorite shows on this new system. Every weekend he was left alone and given some babysitter to keep him from trying to reach a girl's house on foot. Sometimes the sitters were nice. Sometimes they were really strict, but in a safe, organized way, and sometimes they just didn't seem to care at all and let him do anything as long as he stayed in the house. During these kinds of nights, he'd rummage through his father's collection of spy thriller paperbacks stashed in the bottom drawer of the nightstand: these almost always had a few hidden sex scenes which weren't too hard to find. Sometimes, if he looked long enough, he'd actually start to find himself interested in the grown-up stories of death and destruction and betrayal. It was the only thing he could thing of that he had in common with his parents. And it wasn't much.

He yawned, and rubbed his eyes, pushing his wavy dark hair back out of their way. He was only tired from boredom. The babysitters lately hadn't been really fun, and they rarely stayed more than a few times. Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Monroe didn't pay too well.

There was a knock on the door. He had already been alone for half an hour since his parents didn't bother waiting for the babysitter to show up. Nathan muted the TV, yawned again and stretched, and headed over to the door.

It was Amber Ernst.

Nathan looked up at her, his open mouth curved into a passive frown of confusion. Amber was wearing a beige floral sundress that hung loosely from her shoulders, carelessly exposing the white lace bra she wore underneath. Her beautiful round face glowed with a smile.

"Hey, cutie." She put her hands on her hips and waited as he got over himself.

"Hey Amber... uh, what's up?"

"Have your parents left already?" She peered over his shoulder into the house.

"Yeah, a while ago..." His voice rose involuntarily, in pure surprise. "Wait, are you my babysitter?"

"You bet." Amber let herself confidently into the house, brushing by Nathan and kicking off her sandals, locking the door smartly behind her. "Kinda weird that they left before you got here, though."

"Yeah, they don't usually wait. They just leave."

"I can't imagine being so ready to leave you!" She reached out and ruffled his hair. He shivered and grinned again, involuntarily, and Amber proceeded into the house, through the foyer and kitchen into the living room, where the TV hummed silently.

"Watching TV, huh?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, following her.

"You like game shows?"

"Not really."

"Then why are you watching one?"

"I can't find any of my channels. I used to have them all saved to the satellite back at my old house."

Amber turned to him slyly. Nathan could barely keep his eyes off her cleavage, revealed by her low-hanging sundress. The gap of skin visible between her breasts looked as wide as the Great Plains to his eyes.

"Back at your old house where you used to kiss girls, right?" She winked.

Nathan's face started burning again, and in a fit of emotion, he grappled between denying the whole thing, and bragging about it.

"No... no, I never--"

"You never kissed girls at your old house?"

He answered without thinking: "No, at theirs."

Amber threw her head back and laughed, her hair shimmering as her head moved. Nathan watched her thin shoulder straps slide across her skin.

"God, you're such a little player." She shook her head, still giggling. Then, she looked down, and her expression turned inward.

"Nathan, I want to tell you something. Come here."

He stepped across the floor towards her: she grew bigger and bigger with every inch forward, until he had to tilt his head up slightly to look at her breasts.

"Reach out your hands."

"Like...?" He stuck out his hands as if giving two handshakes at once. She chuckled again, taking his hands between her fingers, rotating them palm-down, and then clasping them, her own hands palm-up. Nathan's knees trembled weakly at the feel of her palms brushing his fingertips.

"Want to hear something cool?" she whispered. Her voice was bright and low, an exciting secret.

"What?" Nathan whispered back, or tried to, his voice a loud breath.

"I asked your parents if I could babysit you." Her voice rose closer to normal. "So I could have the chance to thank you for something."

Nathan's excitement was suppressed by a drop of confusion. "But what did I do?"

"Let's sit down."

Amber sat on the couch, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV. Nathan could tell that whatever this was, it seemed serious. She patted the spot next to her, and he sat. She scooted over, their legs brushing together. He was wearing shorts, she was wearing her sundress: their legs were bare when they touched. Nathan felt his penis start to tingle.

She grabbed his hand again, this time holding it in both of hers. He felt his skin buzz under her touch.

She began to explain.

"Girls like cute boys. And they also really like when boys are sweet to them, and make them feel good and wanted. Well you're about the cutest little boy I've ever seen, and you always act so sweet to me and make me feel so pretty. I see how you stare at me, and I know what you're thinking about me."

He squirmed, but she shushed him, rubbing his forearm and continuing.

"No, no, it's okay. You're reaching a certain age where you're going to start feeling a special way about girls. And I can tell by how you look at me that you feel that special way about me. And knowing that such a handsome and wonderful little boy is thinking about me in such an intimate way... it just makes me so happy. So what else could I do but thank you?" She put her hands on her breasts, grabbing them through her dress, squeezing them and pushing them together for him. Her cleavage deepened and her dress swung loose while her bra was moved up into view. Nathan stared with wide, hungry eyes the color of sapphires. Nathan didn't know it, but when Amber looked into those eyes, she could feel the hearts of Nathan's little preschool girlfriends, and she understood why their mothers let him kiss their daughters in their house.

She hefted her breasts for him. "Do you want to see them?"

Nathan nodded urgently, never looking away, and Amber pulled her dress and bra down. Her breasts slipped easily from under both layers, and her puffy nipples pointed right at him, as if beckoning.

"Go ahead and touch them."

He finally blinked, and setting his jaw, reached out carefully and stroked Amber's left breast with his fingertips. She smiled gently at his touch: he opened his hand and splayed his palm and fingers fully onto the breast, his wrist brushing against the cup of her bra.

"Go ahead, both hands."

Nathan glanced up at her, his eyes wide and full of wonder. Breath suddenly quickening, he seized both of her breasts in his hands, losing control and groping them eagerly. She laughed and brushed her hair behind her ear, watching his hands. But suddenly he noticed his erection, and realized that it was fully visible pushing up through his shorts. In a small panic he let go of her breasts to cover his bulge, but she grasped his wrists gently and shushed him.

"Tsk tsk, no, let it be." She moved his hands away, and his stiff tent pointed skywards. He groaned nervously.

"Oh baby, shh..." She placed her hand on the back of his head, fingers entwined in his shock of wavy hair, and she brought her face down to his, meeting him in another kiss on the lips. Her other hand she placed on his back, pulling her into a snug embrace on the couch, drawing him deeper. Nathan kissed her back with lips pursed and shut, until she stuck her tongue out and pried it between them. He gasped, his breath blowing right against her own lips, and their open mouths sealed, tongues caressing in the private darkness their mouths made together.

"Mmm..." He squirmed again, spreading his legs and lifting his waist off the couch uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She titled her head and looked at his bulge. "Is it getting too big?"

He nodded.

"Let me take care of that, yes..." She whispered to him lovingly, leaning back, pulling him onto her lap, resting his face against her bare breasts. "Mmmm..." She unclasped his shorts, unzipped his pants, reached in, and grabbed his stiff penis. He gasped and squirmed, but she held him fast and shushed him softly, kissing the top of his head. Nathan moaned, a long, high moan, and Amber shimmied his shorts and underpants off, letting his erection stand free. She cradled him in one arm, the other curled on his lap, her hand gently holding his shaft.

"Does it feel like something needs to come out, baby?" she whispered. He nodded, face bright burning red, legs trembling. She shushed him again, kissing the top of his head, holding his face against her breasts. Her nipple pushed against his mouth, and he automatically opened and started to suck as she began to stroke.

Nathan's eyes were closed, but as he closed his lips on her nipple and sucked, he heard her moan, and it sounded happy. Her soft hand jerked his penis, and his legs writhed a bit, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Amber's waist, swirling his tongue around on her breast, leaving a shiny trail of saliva and spreading his legs so she could stroke him. He rested his head in the crook between her breast and the arm that cradled him on her lap, and she deftly twisted her wrist as she stroked, pulling his foreskin up and down and rubbing his bare head with her thumb.

He groaned against her breast, sucking contentedly. She jerked a bit faster. He played with her other breast, squeezing and rubbing and hefting it in his hand, eyes still closed, until he felt pressure begin to build in his balls. He groaned louder, grunting, urgently, and she cooed him.

"That's okay baby, let it out." She squeezed his shaft and jerked harder. "You can do it, make a mess, it's okay."

"Mmm?!"

"Mmmm, yes, good boy, let it out."

"Mmmmm!" He began to squirm again, but she wrapped her arm around him and held him still, squeezing his dick, pulling his foreskin back. A bright white jet of semen shot straight up. Nathan let go of Amber's breast from his mouth, watching his own penis as it continued to spew cum, in hot, strong shots, up into the air, landing with gentle tinkles on the hardwood floor.

"Oh yes, good boy, good _boooy_... fuck." She groaned, watching his first orgasm empty itself cleanly across the couch and onto the floor. She kissed him gently on top of the head, and he began to relax in her arms, the tension and nervousness draining right out of him... not even as if it had just come out of his penis, but throughout his whole body. He took a deep breath and squeezed her tighter, his face pressed warmly on her chest.

She cradled him a bit longer, rocking him gently back and forth, until it seemed like he had fallen asleep. Bracing her feet, she stood up, carrying him, and brought him upstairs to where she supposed his bedroom was. His eyes fluttered open and he pointed to his door lazily, and she brought him in, lowering him down onto his bed.

It was a fairly bare room: he hadn't really bothered to put anything up on the walls. Some of his favorite action figures stood across his desk and nightstand and bookshelf, just as they had before the move, but he hadn't bothered with any of his posters or drawings. They remained in a cardboard box tucked into the corner. It remained the last unpacked box from the move.

Amber took a look around, pulling her breasts back into her bra, and turned to leave, but stopped when Nathan stirred in his bed.

"Was that sex?"

She turned back, and saw him sitting up against his pillows, rubbing his eyes. His shorts and underpants were still on the floor downstairs, and his penis remained as hard as ever, leaning rigid against his thigh.

"No, cutie." She closed and locked his bedroom door, sitting on the edge of his bed, and she ran her fingers through his hair. "Close, but not quite. Take off your shirt."

He did, very suddenly too, wide awake again. She took his shirt from him, tossed it aside, and laid next to him on his bed. Her feet and calves extended out, but she curled up next to him, laying her leg across his lap, his penis pressing against the soft inside of her thigh. Nathan turned towards her, draping his arm around her.

"I've never been naked with a girl before," he whispered.

She smiled, and pushed herself up on one hand to slip off her sundress. It flowed off easily, leaving her in her bra and panties. She lowered herself back down, leaning over him, and kissing him again. He responded, clumsy but enthusiastically, sticking out his tongue as he had learned to do. His penis throbbed against her thighs, and although he was relaxed and comfortable now, his heart still beat fast in his chest, and his skin was still flushed. Her hot breath tickled his face, and her saliva ran off her tongue and lips into his mouth, until she closed her mouth and pulled on his lower lip.

Then she broke the kiss to hoist herself back up to a sitting position, taking off her bra and panties, both of them now naked. She got off the tiny bed and stood up.

"Lay on your back, sweetie. Legs open."

He did as he was told, lying there passively, looking up at her with adoration. His penis lay stiff across the bottom of his flat stomach. He watched her stand there at the foot of the bed, naked, seemingly standing up to the ceiling. Her body was pale and smooth, her breasts hanging plump and free, and a little bush of auburn hair covered her crotch. He looked down at it. He had heard vaguely before that girls have holes between their legs to pee out of, instead of boys who have penises, but he didn't know much more than that.

When she started to climb back on the bed, between his legs, he could feel himself starting to tremble again. She put his hand on his thigh, rubbing up and down, and shushing him softly, but he kept shaking. Amber only smiled, and pulled her hair back behind her ears, out of her face. She dipped her head down, and kissed the shaft of his penis.

He gasped, drawing his knees up, keeping his legs open. "Is _this_ sex?!"

It had to be, he thought. What else more could they do? But Amber just giggled again, her lips brushing against the skin of his cock as she smiled.

"You'll see."

She took his shaft in her hand, pulled it upright, and stuck it in her mouth. Nathan cried out at the feeling her warm mouth, slippery tongue slightly rough, all rubbing and squelching on his dick, rubbing against his exposed head as her fingers pulled his foreskin back. A line of drool ran down to his balls. He looked down at her in amazement, his muscles tense, his body frozen in position. But when she began to move up and down on him, squeezing her lips around his stiff girth and sliding them along his length, he squealed again, throwing his head back, bucking his waist. Amber laughed, and her throat vibrated on him, as she leaned forward to rest her weight on his torso and pin him down. She kept sucking, bobbing her head, and his penis was engulfed in her mouth. The pressure of her lips rubbing him up and down, and the feeling of her tongue and fingers sliding about, pushed up that same pressure that he felt when she was jerking him off. He cried out loud, bucking again, and she moaned excitedly as she held on tight to his gyrating cock, which began to spew out cum again, right into her mouth.

"AMBEEEER!" Nathan almost screamed, grabbing her hair in something of a panic. He gasped, and collapsed into a panting heap as she sucked him clean and pulled his cock out of her mouth with a thorough slurp, licking her lips and swallowing happily.

"How'd you like your first blowjob, cutie pie?" she teased him, leaning over him with her feet still on the floor and her hands resting on the mattress on either side of his waist.

Nathan didn't answer. He just laid back on the pillows, his pale chest heaving, sweat glazing his bare skin. His balls felt clean and drained, but also a bit sore, like they had been pumped dry. His penis, however, hadn't budged. It still stood like a board, turgid and ready, and shone with Amber's spit.

"You're something special," she told him, giving his rising chest a little kiss. "How do you feel?"

"Mmm-hmm..." Nathan groaned, keeping his eyes shut, his limbs retracting a bit as he lay there.

He opened his eyes. Amber was still hovering over him, her breasts full and loose hanging across his body, her hair shimmering down over her shoulders and tickling his chest and collarbones. Some strange warm smell radiated from her below. It was a soft, wet smell, and it was as if it was being repeatedly pumped out from somewhere.

"You ready for _real_ sex?" she whispered to him. He nodded, his face a bit confused. With two loads out of him now, he was as curious as anything, wondering how they could go even further than all they had just done.

She straddled him, his cock basking in the heat between her legs. She took it between her fingers, held it steady, and lowered herself down its length. He entered her hot wetness, and another loud cry rang from his throat.

"_This_ is sex, little man," Amber informed him slyly, and putting her hands on his flat chest, she began to ride him.

"Is that... is that...?" His questions faded away. None of them mattered. The warmth and slickness he felt in her hole seemed to spread from his dick through his whole body, as if he could see her squelching walls rub against his member with his waking eyes. The bed squeaked abrasively as Amber bounced her ass on top of him, coupled with her rhythmic panting and Nathan's high, unsteady moans. His penis was squeezed by her wetness, his foreskin pulled back and forth, his head massaged inside of her. Her soft thighs pressed onto either side of him, and her smooth skin, drizzled with her own juices as she swung to and fro, slid and dragged against his. He looked up at her: her breasts flowed in time with her hips, and her face was melting into a determined look of ecstasy. Her nails dug into the skin of his chest, but his yelp was lost in all the other squeals and moans and grunts he was making as he felt his cock get tugged and squeezed by Amber's soaking hole.

Now Amber cried out, but Nathan didn't know why: her body thrashed as she rode herself into orgasm, and he felt a new hot wave soak his cock inside her. She slowed down, gasping for breath, running her hand up and down his chest as she recovered.

"You just made your first girl cum, little man," she lauded, slightly out of breath. Nathan's fleeting curiosity towards all these things was again drowned in Amber's vagina, and she continued to ride him, resuming that energy and enthusiasm she had before, milking his third load out of him with an endless series of smart twerks on his cock, gliding up and down his length with her gushing hole.

"AMBER...!" Nathan moaned, blushing hard, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. "Amber, it's gonna happen again!!!"

She seized his hands and pressed them onto her breasts, and he grabbed them instinctively as his orgasm rose out of him rapidly.

"Do it inside me, baby," she encouraged him, her bouncing becoming slower but heavier, dropping her ass on him in hard, wet strokes. "Go ahead and cum inside me, do it."

His back arched underneath her and his penis drained yet another load of semen right into her. She laughed in glee, and Nathan didn't breathe for several long moments as he felt another load pour out inside her.

They both were still, breathing hard together, Nathan limp against the pillow and Amber hanging her head over him. Eventually she rose her ass up, sliding his softening member out of her, and laid next to him again. He wrapped his arms and legs around her fiercely, holding her tight, and she held him back, his penis and her breasts settled peacefully against the other's hot sweaty skin. Within minutes, they fell asleep together.

In the middle of the night, he woke up, erect again. The bed was empty, but he could hear footsteps and the refrigerator door downstairs. Creaking his bedroom door open, light from the stairwell leaked in, showing that both his clothes and Amber's had been placed neatly on top of his dresser drawer.

Amber was making herself a snack in the kitchen, still naked. It was almost 1am, and as Nathan approached her, facing away from him at the counter, the icy blue light of the open fridge cast strikingly dark shadows on the curves of her ass and the subtle lines of her back. She turned around and once again shot him a brilliantly warm smile. Nathan smiled back. His penis stood high and stiff as he stood across the kitchen from Amber.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're not supposed to be up." Amber shut the fridge door and turned on the kitchen light. Nathan squinted in the sudden brightness, and before he got his vision back, he felt Amber's finger poke the tip of his penis.

"And _he's_ not supposed to be up yet either." She winked at him, putting her dishes in the sink.

"I just heard you down here," he said.

"Oh, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No... I was already awake."

"Well I was planning on coming right back up to bed with you." Amber stepped away from the sink, back towards Nathan. "Don't worry, sweetie, I'm all yours. No guest room for me tonight!"

"Can we..." He faltered, staring at her naked body. "Do you wanna..."

"Fuck?" Amber finished abruptly. Nathan flinched.

"It's okay," she continued. "You can swear around me."

"Okay..."

"If you want to, of course."

Nathan cleared his throat. "Can we... uh, _eff_?"

Amber laughed a full, rich laugh. "You are the cutest thing. I could eff you until sunrise, Nathan. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back through the living room towards the staircase. But then she paused, and instead, sat down on one of the armchairs in front of the TV. She leaned back luxuriously, pushing her hips out, until her ass was hanging off the edge of the cushion, and she opened her legs.

"Turn on the light, little man."

Nathan nodded fiercely, and rushed to the light switch. When he came back in front of Amber, he could see, for the first time, what it looked like between a woman's legs. Her skin folded over most of it, but he could still see her pink lips peeking out from inside. The smell still wafted strongly from it.

"Is that... what I was inside before?"

"Sure is. Take a look."

She spread her vagina with her fingertips, exposing her lips, sleek with juices. He stepped forward, peering down at it, and she stuck a finger inside.

"Oh, there?" he said.

"That's right. That's where you have sex."

"Is that where you pee from?"

"No," she giggled a bit. "You don't have to worry about that hole, it's different."

Nathan nodded, his erection hovering over Amber's legs. "Can I...?"

"Go right ahead, mister."

Nathan beamed, and stepped right between Amber's legs. He bent his knees a bit, set his feet, and stuck his penis straight inside her.

Amber gasped. "God Nathan, you're a fucking pro! Now grab my hips and thrust!"

He nodded deliriously, pitching forward, breaking his fall onto Amber with outstretched hands that planted themselves on her waist right above her thighs. His fingers sunk into her soft flesh, and he gripped her sides and began pumping his hips forward. Little cries escaped his mouth as he felt her walls pushing and massaging his cock once again: he simply couldn't keep his pleasure contained. He swung his hips back and forth, pounding he penis into her as hard and fast as he could. Amber shook slightly with each pound, her voice and laughter shaking as she spoke.

"Yeah Nathan, pound that pussy! You're fucking now! Such a good job, good boy!"

Nathan thrust furiously, his hair shaking into his eyes, sweat breaking out again as he pumped himself deep and fast inside her. He looked down and saw his penis sliding in and out, spreading Amber's lips along his length, which was glazed with her wetness and smell. A small slurping noise came from his fast, hard movements, and the sensation of her vagina wrapped around his sliding penis built up that exciting pressure in his balls once again.

"Oh... oh, OH, OOOH!"

Amber gripped the arms of the chair enthusiastically, whipping her head back against its soft surface. "Yes, go for it baby, cum inside me!"

Nathan squealed out, a high-pitched moaning whine, and he came again. His furious thrusting slowed and suddenly his cries froze in his throat, as he stood still and, wide-eyed, unloaded his fourth orgasm into Amber's pussy. He could feel the warm ropes flowing out of him, disappearing into Amber's depths, and the sensation was so intense, rubbing and sliding directly on his penis tip, that he was barely breathing.

When he finally did gasp, he was tensed, easing his empty penis out of Amber's pussy, taking deep, steady breaths as he came back down to earth. Amber whewed, wiping sweat off her forehead. Then she rested her head back on the couch and smiled at him.

"That's my cute little man," she praised, and Nathan smiled back, eyes drooping.

"Ooh, he sleepy..." Amber chuckled, standing up, legs pressed together as cum threatened to leak out onto her thighs. "Come on, sweetie. It's time for some proper sleep."

Nathan took her hand and, erection slowly wilting, followed her back upstairs to bed.


	2. Aileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking Nathan's virginity, Amber eagerly tells her best friend Aileen McKane all the steamy details. 22-year-old Aileen is intrigued by what she hears about young Nathan, and Amber backs out of babysitting him the following weekend, leaving the slot open for her sexy friend to have her turn!

"You did NOT!" Aileen McKane gasped, choking back incredulous laughter.

"I definitely did!" Amber assured her, sipping her iced coffee. "First I fucked him, and then he fucked me."

"But... eight?!"

"You haven't seen this kid. He is legit cute. Like, he's actually really fucking handsome."

"But like... how big is he?"

"Like about five inches, maybe?"

"And he's only eight?!" Aileen shrieked in laughter. Amber looked around the coffee shop, a bit apprehensively. If there was anyone who would talk about sex with children loudly in public, it was Aileen. Not because she was particularly perverted like that, but because she just didn't give a shit in general.

"And his eyes... oh my god. Aileen, once you see this boy's eyes, you'll get wet on the spot. I swear to fucking god." She sipped her drink again. "Like a wolf."

"Like a wolf..." Aileen chuckled, sipping her own drink. At 22, she was probably even less of a stranger to wild encounters than Amber. But the two women had fairly different preferences. Amber enjoyed dating, and sought out men who shared her cheerful, sociable disposition. Aileen, on the other hand, loved the thrill of a bad boy, especially one who was older than her, and had money. And with a tight, skinny body refined by both yoga and genetics, not to mention firm perky breasts and a tiny face with cute freckles and big brown eyes, she had the looks to support her preferences.

But Amber was confident that it was eight-year-old Nathan Monroe who would become the diamond in the rough that could appeal to both of them.

"You wanna meet him?"

Aileen shrugged. "I mean I guess. Horny little kid cums four times for you... I mean I guess it is kinda cute. I wish any of the men I've slept with could go four times in a night."

"Maybe they could when they were kids."

"Yeah, but they don't sound like they would have been much like this little guy when they were his age..." She titled her head, thinking. "Fuck it, I'm sold. He still need a sitter next weekend?"

Nathan did indeed need a sitter that weekend, because Amber Ernst suddenly became unavailable to do the job herself. He spent most of that week cooped up in his bedroom, learning how to masturbate. After jerking himself off the way Amber had, he spent endless days reliving that night and emptying himself into tissues and the trash can. The summer sun shone in through his blinds, but he wasn't spending much time outside. Until school started, Amber was essentially his only friend, and without her, he was feeling as stifled and frustrated as ever. This was something he would have talked about with his girlfriend's mom, but of course all of that was in another state now. The Monroe family had moved hundreds of miles from the Midwest to the west coast, to the suburbs of Gainesville, outside of Bay City, California. The weather was hot and bright, and at certain high points in the neighborhood, you could see the city skyline in the distance, and the beach was forty-five minutes away. It should have been a paradise for a eight-year-old, but of course Nathan was stuck in a rut. He just wanted to go to Amber's house and live with her instead of his parents.

He was looking forward to that weekend, very much so, but after failing to see Amber out and about in her house or her yard, or anywhere really, he started to temper his hope, and assume that he would be getting yet another different babysitter the next time around. He would sit bored at the windowsill, watching Amber's house, waiting for some glimpse of her. Sometimes he saw her briefly arrive or depart, from work or college maybe, but other than that, there was no more contact. He couldn't believe that he was actually eager to start school.

Saturday came, and by then he was certain that Amber would not be his babysitter again. As usual, his parents left long before anyone was scheduled to arrive, and he was left lying on the couch, watching TV, eyes wistfully glancing at the armchair he fucked Amber on. For the next few days after their night together, he could still smell that strange, distinctive smell on the cushions.

The doorbell rang, and Nathan's heart rate skyrocketed despite an entire week of pessimism. Who was it gonna be? he thought, as he stood up, suddenly trembling again, and answered the door.

"Well you must be Nathan," said Aileen McKane.

Nathan's jaw dropped. He never would have dreamed of Amber being replaced by someone like this! She had jet-black hair tied up in a playfully messy bun with loose strands that cascaded down her face, and she was wearing a light red vest top that tightly hugged her firm, toned body, leaving her skinny arms and flat stomach bare. Her nipples poked visibly through the thin fabric, and she had black leggings and a tiny backpack on as well.

"Uh-huh!" Nathan choked, mind a blank.

"I'm Aileen. Are your parents home?"

Nathan blinked, and shook his head. "No, they left a while ago."

"Perfect!" Aileen breezed on by him, kicking off her shoes as she locked the door behind her. "I'm gonna be taking care of you tonight, sweetie."

"Okay..." Nathan swallowed and got a hold of himself. "Nice to meet you, Aileen."

"Nice to meet you too, buddy." She stood there in front of him, hand resting on one hip jutting out, and she considered him. Nathan looked right back at her. His eyes drifted down to her nipples, but he yanked them right away. Aileen didn't particularly notice, mostly because it just never crossed her mind if her nipples were poking.

"I'm a friend of Amber's, you know?"

A bright, happy alarm blared inside Nathan's head, and his back straightened up. "Really?!"

"Yeah. She told me you were a little cutie pie. You know, I think I agree with her." She winked at him and headed off into the kitchen, pulling her backpack off of her slender shoulders. Nathan watched her butt as she walked.

"Did you like what you did with Amber?" Aileen asked, setting her backpack on the kitchen counter, getting ready to take out its contents.

"Uh..."

"She told me everything, buddy," Aileen assured him. "You can talk to me about it. It's okay."

"Uh, well, yeah! Yeah, I loved it! I really loved it."

"Good!" Aileen stopped and looked at him again, and smiled. "God you're fucking adorable. Do people swear around you a lot?"

"Amber did, a little bit."

"Figures. Well Nathan, let me tell you something." Aileen unzipped her bag and reached in. "Now that we know that you enjoy fucking, I'm gonna kick back and have myself a little party." She pulled out a large bottle of vodka and plunked it onto the counter top. "And you are invited."

"What's that?" Nathan asked, walking up to her and looking at the bottle.

"Alcohol," she said casually, draping her arm around his shoulders as they stood side-by-side. "Ever had any?"

He shook his head. She shrugged.

"Not surprised. Even I was older than you when I had my first drink. Then again, I was also a lot older than you when I popped my cherry!" She opened the bottle and held it in front of him. "Take a sniff."

He did, flinched, and scowled. "What is _that_?" he asked again.

"That's hard liquor," Aileen answered, taking a quick swig. "You know what being drunk means?"

"Drunk? Oh yeah. It's when you get really dizzy and... do you get mad?"

"Some people do. I don't. I just get CRAZY!" She grinned at him and he grinned back. She took another swig. "You can mix this with other stuff if it tastes too bad. Don't worry, it's not supposed to taste good."

"Then why do people drink it?"

"To get drunk! But let's not worry about that right now." She put the cap back onto the bottle and put it down. "Gotta pace yourself."

She stopped to regard him again, hands back on her swaying hips. She was a bit shorter than Amber, but still plenty taller than Nathan. Privately, she noted that she had never fucked a guy shorter than her before. But she had only ever fucked a handful who were younger than her, too. And she definitely had never fucked, or met, or seen, a man with eyes like Nathan's. Amber was right. Like a wolf. He stared up at her with those eyes, brilliant blue under his wavy head of black hair, looking at her in admiration.

They held eye contact for a long time, in silence. Aileen's face settled into contentment, but Nathan's radiated actively with excitement. Eventually Aileen's grin widened, and she bit her lip, stepping up to Nathan and running her hand through his hair. She leaned over to kiss his lips. Nathan closed his eyes and kissed back, taking what he had learned from Amber and keeping his mouth loose without opening it. Aileen slide her mouth across his bottom lip, and Nathan's own lips parted and closed again on her upper. She pulled back.

"You're good."

"Thanks."

She pushed her hair out of her face and leaned in again, holding the side of his face and pushing her lips onto his much deeper and harder now, sticking her tongue out and slipping it into his mouth. He licked it back, eagerly, then sucked on it, breaths coming heavy, broken every now and then by a moan he didn't hold back. She broke away, keeping her face close, holding eye contact again. He smiled sweetly, and she smiled back, entwining her fingers in his hair... but then she grabbed a handful and yanked his head back. He cried out, and she grinned even wider, wickedly now, and dabbed his throat with her tongue.

"I'm gonna work you, little boy," she growled. "I'm gonna drain your balls until they ache. You want that, baby? You want some pussy?"

"Mmmmm..." Nathan whined, his body shivering. He quickly got hard in his shorts, and Aileen immediately grabbed it and squeezed it. He gasped.

"Yeah, you fucking want it all right, you're a little boy with a big stiffy." She tugged on it, and Nathan licked his lips and groaned. She jammed their lips together again, swirling her tongue into his mouth. He threw his arms around her shoulders, and they held each other tight as they kissed. Aileen grabbed his butt and started pushing him against her. He whimpered into her mouth, and, following her hands, started to grind. Eyes bursting open in the middle of their kiss, Nathan clasped his hands onto Aileen's back and took the lead, dry humping her with his bulge through their clothes. Aileen broke the kissed and cackled, throwing her head back, leaning her torso over to grab the vodka bottle even as she kept her lower body still for Nathan to hump. She took another deep gulp, and Nathan started humping harder as his penis rubbed on her body and started to tingle and churn.

"Oh... OH!" he gasped.

"Gonna cum in your shorts, little boy?" Aileen plunked the bottle back onto the counter, grabbed his hands behind her, and pushed them from her back to her ass. Nathan grabbed her cheeks instinctively through her yoga pants, and she looked at him fiercely, their faces centimeters apart.

"Cream those fucking shorts, sweetie."

His load rushed up and burst out, and he cried out as his cock pumped over and over into his underpants, his penis still rubbing onto Aileen's thighs. She laughed.

"Oh, you look so fucking _cute_ when you do that!" She pushed away from him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room, taking the bottle with them. Nathan followed awkwardly, his load sloshing around in his underwear.

Aileen grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. "Do you guys have any juice, or anything?" she asked him.

"Yeah, we have orange juice and apple--"

"Go get a bottle and a glass. Big glass." She turned on the menu, scrolling through as she took another sip of vodka.

Nathan rushed back into the kitchen, not really caring about the load smearing in his underpants anymore. He was still hard, and his erection bumped against the refrigerator door as he hastily pulled out a bottle of orange juice, and reached up into the cabinet to grab a large empty glass. Suddenly, club music burst loudly from the TV, and got louder as Aileen cranked up the volume. Nathan returned with the juice and the glass, and Aileen grabbed the latter, pouring a rough shot into it.

"Now fill up the rest with juice, baby!" she shouted over the blaring music. The bass and percussion rattled Nathan's bones and vibrated through whatever he touched. He winced at the sound, but smiled, pouring the juice. The house had never been this loud or eventful before! Aileen and Nathan both put their bottles down, Aileen gestured to him, and Nathan drank.

He sputtered, and almost spilled it out of his mouth. The sweet tartness of the juice was struck through with the pungent sharpness of the liquor.

"That's it, cutie, go ahead!" Aileen encouraged, taking another swig straight from the bottle. "Yeah, we're gonna get you fucked up!"

Nathan swallowed, and drank again. It wasn't so bad, he supposed. His stomach felt a bit queasy, but he pushed another few gulps down, about half the glass.

"Yeah, you won't need much, dude!" The music thudded and crackled over their voices, and Aileen, bottle in hand, started swaying her hips. She looked down at Nathan's erection, still sticking out through his shorts, and whooped in approval. She stepped daintily about, the bottle already low enough to keep its contents inside as she moved, and she turned, facing away from him, backing up and pushing her ass right onto his cock.

He gasped, and bit his lip, moaning, but it was all lost in the roar of the music. She began to grind on him, her ass twerking to the beat, up and down, side to side, on his erection. She grabbed the screwdriver and handed it back to him over her shoulder. Pushing his hips out to accept her ass, he kept drinking, and it felt like the skin around his skull was getting a bit tighter. He grinned. This wasn't so hard. He started to grind her back, and she hollered again, drinking more. Nathan drained the glass and dropped it down back onto the coffee table. Aileen saw it, empty, and cheered, throwing her slender arms up and twerking hard on his erection. Nathan moaned and grabbed her hips, humping her back, his cock sunk into the softness of her bottom, which rubbed and massaged his bulge in a warm supple mass.

They grinded to the music, and Nathan's face started to feel hot and tight. His muscles relaxed, and his whole body felt looser. He humped Aileen's butt, hard, pushing his whole body behind it, and she humped him right back.

And just when he thought that maybe he didn't need more sex, this was fun enough... Aileen grabbed the waistband of her yoga pants and yanked them right down, her thong dropping with it. Her ass now pushed on him bare, and her pants stretched around halfway down her thighs.

"Whip it out, dude!" she yelled over the music. "Go on, stick it in!"

"Okay!" Nathan cried, rushing to unzip his shorts and stuffing his hand into them. He grabbed his dick, pulled, and it got caught in his underwear. His semen smeared over his fingers, and he fished around urgently, spreading his legs, pulling and yanking to free his penis from the layered confines of his shorts and underpants. Aileen bumped her ass back on him, waiting, and finally he pulled it free. He pushed forward and stuffed it right into her cunt.

It was hot, and wet, and Nathan instantly started thrusting into it. He could just barely hear Aileen's moans over the music, as he awkwardly moved back and forth behind her, his legs seemingly forgetting quite how to stand. He swayed, his dick resting more against Aileen's wet lips than actually in her vagina, and he placed his hands on her lower back to steady himself. Without looking back, she grabbed his wrist and clapped his hand onto her hip, right on the thin joint that bent as she leaned over. He grabbed the other side with his other hand, and suddenly found himself a lot more steady.

"Now fuck me!" she cried, looking back at him. He gulped, spread his legs, set his feet, and pulled her right into him by her hips, his cock now properly pounding her hole just like it had with Amber's.

"Fuck yeah!" Aileen encouraged him, leaning further and resting her hands on the coffee table, arching her back and pushing her ass out to meet him, even as he pulled her in himself. She gritted her teeth with strain, thrusting her hips back on him, and he gasped as she started to do the work for him, sliding herself up and down his penis, leaving its length coated with juice. He stood still, her movements guiding his hands as he pulled and pushed her in time with her own motions. The music wasn't even registering now. He just wanted to cum again.

And soon he started to feel it. That familiar tingling pressure in his balls and shaft started to rise back up, and in his urgency he retook the lead, squeezing Aileen's hips tighter and continuing to thrust into her. She got the message, and let him. Nathan's panting rose into moans and eventually a cry that could even be heard over the music as he shot his load inside of Aileen. His thrusting stopped, and for a moment the drunken waves cleared up and he was tensed again, his body wavering as his semen pumped itself out of his cock, feeling every single part of it inside her.

He slouched over, his cock resting inside her, leaning onto her bent back for support. Aileen was leaning too, and they both paused, as if Aileen needed to catch her breath too.

But if she did, she did it a lot faster, quickly pulling herself off of him and spinning back around.

"Now how was that, sweetie?!" she asked him playfully, although he could of course barely hear her. She bent over again, pulling her pants and panties off fully and tossing them onto the floor. Unlike Amber, Aileen's privates had no hair at all. She lurched at him, but then stumbled, and they both laughed. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled it between her legs, and yelled at him something along the lines of telling him to rub. He slid his hand back and forth, clumsily, using his whole fingers instead of just their tips, and she grabbed his hand again, pushing his fingertips onto her lips the way she liked. She began humping his hand, and her slick wet folds slid back and forth across his fingertips. She grinned drunkenly, swaying a bit as she humped his hand, and every now and then he hit some electric spot that he could just _feel_ was good for her, even though it wasn't his body who was feeling it. He grinned at her, excited at this new thing, and she bit her lip and suddenly grabbed and pulled him in for another kiss, but missed his mouth, and licked her tongue across the side of his cheek instead. She grunted and corrected herself, and Nathan stuck out his tongue to meet her. They sloppily licked each others' tongues, getting both of their faces quite wet as they kept missing and slipping, until soon they simply collapsed onto each other in a hug of laughter. Nathan rested his face on Aileen's chest, and Aileen perched her chin on the top of Nathan's wavy head, his cock pressed snugly onto her naked thigh. They swayed peacefully for a moment, until Aileen broke away to take another big gulp of vodka.

"Get fucking naked, dude!" she ordered him in a surprisingly loud and clear voice, putting the bottle back down and swiftly pulling her shirt off over her head. Nathan was pulling off his own soaked shorts when he froze to stare at her breasts. They were fairly smaller than Amber's, but they also looked firmer, and her nipples, as he guessed, were harder and pointier. Her body was generally smaller and more toned and slender than Amber's, and these differences suddenly made him even more excited than before.

"Hmm?!" she cooed in a shout, jutting her hip out to the side and putting her hand on it. "You like what you see?!"

He nodded, smiling. But then she crossed her arms.

"Well you can't touch anything until you're naked too, fucker!" Then she laughed brazenly, jerking to one side and uncrossing her arms to keep her balance.

Nathan had to sit on the couch to pull his shorts and underwear off: he just couldn't keep his balance. Then he tried to pull his shirt off while standing back up, and just toppled over back onto the couch. So he simply stayed seated until he had gotten undressed, and then got back to his feet.

"Good job, buddy!" Aileen teased, grabbing the bottle again. "I have an idea for you! You're gonna have the time of your short-ass life!" And with that, she began pouring vodka out onto her chest and breasts, the bottle almost empty now. A sheen of shiny liquid, like water but brighter, coated her breasts like a film, and she reached out, grabbed his arm, and pulled him in closer.

"Go ahead, cutie!" she offered him. "Lick it off!"

Eyes beaming, Nathan woozily stepped up to Aileen's naked body and put his hands on her hips, pulling himself in and running his little tongue across her chest.

The taste, of course, was repulsive, just like the smell, but he already had a shot in his system, and it was worth getting through to be able to taste her skin. Aileen laughed as Nathan slurped and licked at her skin, moving down to her tight, perky breasts, which he instantly began to suck, pulling her nipples into his mouth and drawing on them passionately. She moaned, the sound again lost in the now-forgotten music, putting her hand on the back of his head and holding him gently into her body. He shuddered slightly as alcohol entered his mouth, but it wasn't much, and he kept on licking, going from one breast to the other, sliding his tongue along her skin the whole way.

He licked and licked, along both the flat hardness of her upper chest and the more supple curves of her breasts, until the burning alcohol got caught in his throat and he pulled away in a coughing fit. Aileen grinned, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled them both down onto the sofa. Nathan felt like his skin of his face was being pulled back across his skull, and his stomach felt queasy. But he recovered from falling onto the couch just in time to see Aileen mount him, grabbing his cock, holding it up, and lowering herself down onto it.

He felt her heat pour around him, and he groaned and laughed at the same time. Aileen bit her lip, and squatted over him, both her feet planted on the couch on either side of his hips. She grabbed his shoulders, roughly, making him flinch, and she began dropping herself down his length, hard, causing him to cry out. Her lips yanked his foreskin back, and the wet walls of her vagina stroked him tight and fast. He squirmed underneath her, trying to adjust himself, but she pinned him down and rode him as she pleased.

But after several bounces on his cock, Aileen's soaking wetness lubricated him until his foreskin began gliding against her vagina much more easily, and his next orgasm was short to follow. Aileen quickly spotted his expression, and she leaned over him, grabbing his hands and planting them on her cute firm little breasts, nodding at him to go ahead. He squeezed her breasts, felt her hard nipples pressing into his palms, and she started twerking on him. He began ejaculating, and her bouncing pussy kept pushing and riding his penis until he was milked of every last drop he could muster. He yelled and his legs curled up against Aileen's gyrating ass, but she didn't stop until he had finished releasing himself inside of her.

They both collapsed, Nathan lying back on the couch limply and Aileen dropping on top of him, both of them gasping for breath. Their sweat cooled against each other's skin and made them both shiver and hold on to each other even tighter for warmth.

Aileen woke up like that hours later, shortly before the crack of dawn. The music had long since stopped itself, the station broadcasting white noise until morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at Nathan underneath her, still fast asleep. Easing herself up, she hobbled to the kitchen, rinsing the glass Nathan had drank from, stowing the bottle back into her book bag, then returning to the couch to drape a blanket over Nathan's tiny sleeping form. She then grabbed her clothes from the floor, and with a satisfied grin, flicked off the TV and headed up to the guest room to finish sleeping.


	3. Anastasia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed, and nine-year-old Nathan's escapades are feeling further and further away... until one day, he meets the beautiful 23-year-old Anastasia White at the local water park. The sight of her splashing about in her bikini gets Nathan rock-hard, and Anastasia is quick to notice!

Fourth grade had come and gone for nine-year-old Nathan Monroe, and after a long time of wistful wishing, his sexual experiences were starting to fade into memory. School was distracting him: he had made new friends and met new girlfriends, and after a while, Amber and Aileen just felt like a crazy thing that had happened to him once. A year is a long time for a nine-year-old, and it felt like a very long time since those fateful nights with his old babysitters.

At school, he was quiet, but well-liked. In fact, many of his classmates liked him because he was so laid-back without being withdrawn. He quickly found his way into a circle of boys, but every time he hung out with them, he found himself painfully bored. It was with girls that he felt at home.

His male friends were quickly replaced, and it was only a few weeks into the school year before he started eating lunch and having recess exclusively with the female crowd. While all the boys played kickball in the field, all the girls hung back near a dilapidated basketball court, drawing their own sports arenas on the pavement and playing there. All the girls... and Nathan.

The boys tried to bully him for it, but they soon gave up, as Nathan was rarely ever there to hear their taunts. The girls accepted him with open arms (often literally), finding his relaxed demeanor refreshing for a boy. He could hold them in conversation all recess long, distracting them from any games, and almost all of them fell for him before long. Before the end of the year, he had kissed every single one of them, and with many of them, he had used his tongue just like Amber and Aileen had taught him. But those two women were always a secret. He had compartmentalized them in the back of his mind, and they became something that he was occasionally reminded of whenever he saw a pretty college girl at the mall or the movie theater.

On the other hand, they also kept him from fully devoting himself to whichever little girl he was going out with at the time. It was so strange to think of the girls in his class the same way he thought of Amber and Aileen... those two were grown-ups, and these were kids his age! Totally different, he thought. And because of that, there was a distance to Nathan, however narrow, that no girl in his class ever fully crossed all year.

So in that way, fourth grade went by like it would for any boy... except with more girls kissing his lips. The weather grew hotter, and suddenly Nathan found himself worried if summer vacation would isolate him again like it did last year. So many of the girls he liked spending time with were leaving town or going to camp, and his parents wouldn't bother driving him to see any of the ones who stayed nearby. Suddenly Nathan found himself stuck in that familiar rut of sitting around in his house, waiting for something (or someone) to happen, knowing it probably wouldn't.

One day as he was laying splayed on the couch watching TV like usual, his mother walked by brusquely.

"We're going to the water park tomorrow," she said as she passed. Nathan sprang up.

"Palm Springs?!" he exclaimed. This was exactly what he needed, he realized! It wouldn't be so bad if he could go to the pool or the beach every now and then!

"What I mean," his mother continued sternly, "is that you need to be up by ten in the morning, no sleeping in until noon like you always do. I want you to be showered, dressed, and in the car by 10:30."

"Okay! Got it."

"If you're not in the car on time, we're not going, and that is going to make your father very pissed off."

"Yes ma'am."

She went on her way, and Nathan was abuzz with glee. Finally! _Something!_

The next day was a hot and bright, but not necessarily cloudless. He had woken up very early, almost in time for school if it hadn't been summer, and easily made the deadline to the car. He sat and waited in the back seat as his parents got themselves packed and readied and situated, and he didn't say a word the whole time. His parents, as usual, treated the whole thing like a chore, but he watched them bicker and stress from a safe distance, already buckled in with his swim trunks on, ready to go when they were. He had grown a bit over the past year, in height as well as length, enough that his old swim trunks needed replacing, and today was the day he was finally going to break in the new ones.

"We should have just gone to the goddamn beach," his father muttered as he piled into the driver's seat.

"I already bought the fucking tickets," his mother snapped back, and they were off! He watched the trees blur by on the side of the highway, with an eager sense of peace he hadn't felt since school let out. There was something magical about putting on a shirt with the definite intention of taking it off when you got to where you were going. But as excited as he was, he still needed to jog to keep up with his parents, who strolled on across the parking lot without giving him a second look. But this was normal for the Monroe family, and Nathan didn't have that common childhood fear of losing track of his mom and dad. In fact, all he really needed them for was transportation and payment. They had to wait for him to turn in his ticket so he could get into the park, but once they were all in, his mom split off to the lady's locker rooms and his dad left shortly after, headed, Nathan guessed, to the lazy river. Alone, he stowed his shirt and sandals into his little locker, and put on sunscreen. He had gotten a bit pale lately from staying inside, but he was lucky enough to have been born with a healthy light-olive glow that he was of course a bit too young to really think about yet.

The park was reasonably full, and Nathan thought it was the perfect kind of crowd: enough people that he never felt alone, but not too many that the lines were too long and the spaces too small. Nathan loved the terrifying tunnel slides and the wave pool, but he always ended up going to the smaller pools with the slides and little waterfalls first. There were a few people scattered in it, here and there. He leaped in without a second thought.

Underwater, it was incredibly peaceful. Everything he disliked about his life seemed to be left behind back on land, like it couldn't follow him down here. His parents weren't about to yell at him down here. His empty, dimly lit house was far away. The people down here with him were all having fun. He broke the surface, his dark locks made jet-black from the shimmering water which matched his eyes. He climbed back out and walked fast but steady across the wet concrete, pushing his hair back, on his way to the big pirate ship that the water slide shot out of. The pirate ship and its slide were where most of the people were crowded together, leaving the other half of the pool almost empty.

Almost... but not quite.

There was a splash behind him as he padded across the edge of the pool, and he glanced over his shoulder to see her gliding knee-deep in the water, light scattering off her sunglasses, reaching up to push her dirty-blonde hair over her shoulders. Nathan froze, his momentum lurching him forward as he stopped to stare. She was wading in the shallow end of the pool, towards the edge, his direction but at an angle, and the closer she got, the more amazed he was at what he was seeing, and the larger and more taut his penis grew inside his new swim trunks.

Her bright white bikini hugged her developed body, which looked very adult indeed to nine-year-old Nathan, outlining the high curves of her breasts and the roundness of her butt. The gentle arch of her back, the flatness of her slim stomach, the tiny scattering of freckles and moles across her hip, the random patches of imperfect paleness dabbing her skin like paint... everything had Nathan mesmerized, and his arms dropped limply to his sides as he stared, mouth hanging open slightly. It didn't look like she had gone underwater: her skin was largely dry, and her hair, mostly loose but also tied off into two smaller ponytails at the sides, flowed bouncy and wavy, and he could tell it was exactly the way she wanted, down to her short blonde bangs curling aside right above her sunglasses. She genuinely looked like a movie star.

There were plenty of pretty girls all over the water park that Nathan had already seen, but they all seemed to fade away as he stood at the edge of the pool and gazed at this incredible young woman in her white bikini, his erection protruding out through his trunks in a stiff tent that the thin waterproof fabric did little to push back down. His hands remained dangling uselessly at his sides: hiding his body from women wasn't something that came naturally to him.

She turned, and made her way luxuriously deeper into the pool, closer to Nathan, with the blue water rippling around her pale, thick thighs and lapping at her crotch. Nathan stood rooted to the spot, fascinated by every movement she made, fascinated by the fact that such a beautiful woman even existed, his penis as big and stiff as it ever had been. She passed him with a splash, and glanced in his direction, the water not yet covering her ass. Her face was partially hidden behind her sunglasses, but Nathan could tell how pretty she was... still, her expression was masked as she stopped and looked at him. Her eyebrows arched up past her sunglasses, and her mouth opened slightly. Nathan spluttered a bit, and shifted his feet nervously, like he was trying to escape but was stuck lead-footed in a frustrating dream. Then she grinned, a big bright laughing smile, and tossed her head to the side a bit with mirth. She headed his way, and Nathan watched her approach as if he had forgotten that he was still there and not just witnessing her in a vision. She propped her elbows on the edge of the pool and looked up at him, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey there, buddy," she said sweetly, with a sharp edge of humor. "What are you doing?"

Nathan smiled sheepishly, his fear overpowered by attraction. "I was just, uh, going back to the water slide," he answered. It still never occurred to him that his erection was plain as day.

"Oh yeah? The water slide?" she glanced down at his tent, then back up to his face. "What's your name, hun?"

"Nathan."

"Nathan? I'm Anastasia."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, sweetie. How old are you?"

"I'm nine. Uh, how old are you?"

"Well I'm twenty-three, Nathan. I'm a lot older than you. Do you know what your body is doing right now?"

He nodded, glowing a bright burning red that the water on his face failed to cool down. "My privates are big."

"Mm-hmm. And why is that, Nathan?"

"Because you're pretty."

Anastasia's heart melted, and she bit her lip. She pulled herself out of the pool, standing right in front of Nathan, shielding him from view of the others in the pool before anyone else could notice his erection. She bent over, hands on her knees, elbows pressing her breasts together. Nathan gazed at them longingly, but when she pushed her sunglasses up and propped them on her head, his eyes snapped onto hers, and they were as beautiful as her breasts, cheerful almond-shaped grey-blue eyes.

"Does it feel good when your privates do that?" she asked him. He nodded, never taking his wide eyes off her.

"Do you want to show me?"

He nodded again, swallowing hard. She smiled, and her smile was as bright and pure and angelic as any smile he ever saw from Amber. "Come with me, sweetie," she said, offering her hand. He took it, and let her lead him across the water park, his erection wagging back and forth as they both walked briskly to keep people from seeing Nathan's member.

"Where are we going, Anastasia?" Nathan asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone, baby," she assured him warmly as she walked. "Are your parents here with you?"

"Yeah. My dad's on the lazy river and my mom's tanning somewhere."

"Will they be looking for you?"

"No."

Anastasia looked over her shoulder at him: that wasn't the answer she had been expecting. "They won't be looking for you? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. They never do. They told me to be at the exit near the parking lot by six."

"Well then. I think we'll be fine, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Anastasia brought him all the way to the locker rooms near the entrance. "We're going into the girl's room, okay?" she told him, leading him by the hand across the cool wet floors. The dark air smelled like suntan lotion and chlorine.

"Hurry," she whispered gently, ushering him into a private changing room and locking the metal door behind them. The room was about the size of a small bathroom, with a wet wooden bench and a high glass-less window where sunlight streamed in freely. Anastasia let go of his hand and turned to regard him. He was still as hard as he had been back by the pool, she saw.

"Come sit with me," she said, taking a seat on the bench and patting the spot beside her. Nathan did, his erection pointing straight up, and Anastasia smiled at it and took his hands in hers. He held them eagerly.

"So tell me a bit about yourself, Nathan. Do you have a girlfriend?"

Nathan blushed and shook his head. "No. I haven't been able to see the girls in my class much since school ended."

"Aww, that's a shame. A boy your age needs to spend plenty of time around girls. How about I be your girlfriend for the day?"

Nathan grinned, showing all his straight white teeth. "Okay!"

"Okay," Anastasia repeated. "Now, let's talk about _this_." She let go of his hands and patted his thigh right next to his erection. Nathan inhaled sharply and fidgeted on his seat. She rotated until she was facing him on the bench, straddling it, each leg on either side. "Come, sit with me like this."

He turned to face her, lifting his leg across the bench and setting it back down on the other side. Anastasia pulled her sunglasses off the top of her head and placed them carefully behind her, on the edge of the bench, then leaned forward slightly, resting her hands on either side of his bulge.

"So, your private parts are doing this because of me?" she asked him.

"Mm-hmm."

"What about me is making it so big and stiff like this?"

"Um..." He looked away shyly, the redness in his face spreading to his chest. But Anastasia laughed gently and ran her hand through his wavy dark hair.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret."

He looked back at her. "Your boobies."

"Aww, okay!" She laughed and smiled, reaching up to stroke his face. "See, that wasn't so bad. I'm not mad. You did great. So you like my boobies?"

He nodded, grinning in spite of himself.

"You want to see them?"

"Uh-huh!" he said excitedly. She nodded and bit her lip again, reaching back to unclip her bikini top and slipping it off, dropping it onto the floor, exposing her breasts fully to him. He stared at them in awe, and she leaned back to give him a better view, propping herself up on her hands resting on the bench behind her. His eyes drank in her nipples, the hard pink little mound rested on a wider, lighter circle, and the curve of her breasts rounding right against the hard flat drop of her stomach beneath them.

"Can I tell you something, Nathan?" she asked him in a low voice.

"What?" he whispered back, mystified.

"I like your privates, too."

His face was genuinely bright and excited. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Can I see it?"

"Okay!" He hopped back up, stumbling a bit as he hurriedly pulled his leg back over the bench. Anastasia giggled as he watched him hop about, and he pulled his trunks down and kicked them off, releasing his hard penis standing high and eager.

"Okay, come and sit back here," she said, holding out her hand for him to steady himself with. He took it, straddled the bench again, and sat back down in front of her, penis standing tall between them.

"Ooh, you're a big boy, aren't you? Wow. You're almost a little man already!" She looked up from his penis to his face. "Now, I have an idea. How about you go ahead and play with my boobies, while I play with your wiener!"

"Okay! What are you gonna do with it?"

"You'll see, Nathan. Here, give me your hands."

He held them out obediently, and she took them and placed them fully onto her breasts. "You go ahead and play with these however you want," she said as he started to squeeze and rub them. "And I'm going to do _this_!" She grabbed his shaft, softly but firmly, and began to stroke him. "Right there like that. Is that okay, Nathan?"

"Yessss..." he moaned, hefting and massaging her breasts even as he looked down and stared at her hand masturbating him. "Mmm, that feels really good!"

"Good! Your hands feel really good on my boobies, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're really good at this, Nathan. And your wiener is really big." She leaned in closer to him, holding his penis a bit tighter. "Girls love big wieners," she drawled slyly, and Nathan groaned with pleasure, gripping her breasts tight in his hands. She grinned and bit her lip, jacking him off harder, squeezing his foreskin tight around his tip every time she pulled up on him. She put her hand on his face, pulling him in, leaning over, closing the small gap between them to kiss him on the mouth. Her arms pumped steadily as she continued to masturbate him as their lips slide and pressed together, and then she opened her mouth, accepting his tongue and swirling hers around his. She broke the kiss with a wet _pop_ and then put her hand on his chest, pushing him gently down so he laid on his back across the bench, penis standing in the air. She slid her ass back, lowering herself onto her elbows like a stretching cat, and began to suck on his penis.

Nathan was elated. He was filled with that same life-changing joy he felt when he hooked up with Amber and Aileen: the feeling that his entire life had led up to this, that this is what it was all about. It just didn't get any better than this, everything else was just stuff he was doing because he couldn't have sex.

Anastasia bobbed her head up and down on him, pumping his shaft with her hand matching the movements of her mouth. She grunted slightly in exertion as her mouth was filled with his young girth, and her lips and tongue squelched against the skin of his shaft and the exposed pink muscle of his tip, coating them both in a film of spit.

His breathing became heavier, and he gripped the sides of the bench and began gyrating his hips as that unmistakable tingling pressure began to build. In response, she pumped his length harder, pulled on him tighter with her lips, ran her tongue around his head more aggressively, until he released himself into her mouth.

It was too much: her lips felt like teeth against his hypersensitive organ. "Anastasia!" he cried in protest, yanking back on his hips.

"Hmm?" She opened her mouth, letting his head quiver untouched, and he gasped as he looked down and saw his white ropes shoot right into her gaping mouth, splattering onto her tongue. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"You okay, baby?"

"Uh-huh... sorry."

"No, don't apologize! Don't ever apologize for feeling uncomfortable! Did I hurt you?"

"No... it's just really sensitive when it's doing that."

"Oh I'm sure. Well thanks for telling me, Nathan." She smiled, and gave his tip a little kiss.

"You know what I bet will make you feel better?" she asked, standing up.

"What?"

She stood, brought her leg back over the bench, pulled her bikini underwear off, and again straddled the bench... and him.

"_Sex_," she answered, lowering herself.

Nathan hadn't lost a bit of his erection, and she slid right down his hard rod easily, resting her thighs on his hips, sinking his length into her warm wet hole. He gasped again and struggled to keep control of his breath, but once she began bouncing, bending and straightening her knees to move up and down his length over and over again, he began to pant and moan, his feet slipping across the wet concrete floor as he tried to adjust himself. She put her hands on his sides, between his hips and ribs, and rode his cock.

"Put your hands back on my boobies, sweetie," she encouraged him, and his hands instantly shot out and grabbed her breasts, holding on tight to them like lifelines as she pushed herself up and down on him. Her round ass patted against his legs every time she squatted down on him, and her hair wavered and flowed around her beautiful face as she looked down on him. He looked back up at her, his mouth open wide with an overload of pleasure, his eyes sparkling with love.

"Does that feel better, hun?" she asked him sweetly, voice strained slightly as she pushed his penis in and out of herself.

"Uh-huh!" Nathan gasped in response, his back arching against the bench. She rode him harder, biting her lip, until her breath began to get heavier too.

"You know... lots of guys... can only cum once," she said, her words broken by her efforts as she rode. "But you... special little boy... special little _man_!" She suddenly stopped and seized, dropping down fully on his length, leaning over him, and for once, their expressions were alike. She came on his penis.

"That's a good boy..." she said breathlessly, taking her hands off his hips and placing them onto the bench on either side of his head, her breasts hanging freely over his face. "Put your hands on my backside, sweetie," she told him, and he obeyed, grabbing her cheeks just as eagerly as he had grabbed her breasts before. She continued riding him, her naked breasts swinging right in front of his eyes. He stared at them, mesmerized, and her pussy lips slid wetly up and down his length. Looking down and noticing his gaze, she smiled and lowered her body a bit down to him, bringing her breasts within range of his mouth.

"You wanna suck on them?" she offered warmly. He responded by immediately closing his mouth around her nipple, pulling on it hard, swirling his tongue around on her skin. Their skin smacked together audibly as she bounced her ass on him, twerking on his cock, while he held on to her ass cheeks and sucked passionately on her nipple, and it wasn't long until he came again. He spasmed with sensation and pleasure, and let go of her ass, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly into him. She cried out as she lost dominance and fell into his embrace, and he buried his face into her breasts and ejaculated into her.

"Oh my, Nathan..." she breathed, still lying on top of him in his arms, the last of his semen leaking out into her. "You sure are something!"

He let go, too breathless for words, and she stood back up.

"Well I think we took care of _that_," she said, noting his slowly softening erection lying soaked across his stomach. "How do you feel, baby?"

"That felt really good..." Nathan moaned, struggling to sit up on the bench. She offered him her hand, and pulled him back up.

"Now put your trunks back on, little man," she told him, putting her bikini back on. "Remember, this is the lady's locker room, so you should try to get back out without being seen."

She creaked open the door, looking left and right as he pulled his trunks back on.

"Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him back out, quickly hurrying him back into the sunlight and the open air of the water park. She let go of his hand.

"It was very nice to meet you, Nathan," she said in farewell.

"Am I ever gonna see you again?" he asked, his voice seeped in wonder.

"Oh, who can tell? I have the feeling I'm going to be hearing a lot about you someday."

She kissed him on the forehead, and then walked away, disappearing into the scattered crowds of the park. Nathan couldn't stop grinning. He turned and headed towards the tallest, scariest slide he could see.


	4. Kat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having already been spoiled by three amazing girls, Nathan is struggling to satisfy his newfound sexual appetite for adult women, even as he takes the virginity of girls his age. So when the mysterious 20-year-old pedophile Kat Marin catches him walking the streets of Bay City alone, it doesn't take much effort for the hot female pervert to lure him into her van and drive him away for what may end up being his most passionate lay yet!

Months passed for nine-year-old Nathan Monroe since his unforgettable encounter at the water park, and his growing sexual appetite seemed to be pulling him headlong through life. He was spending more time than ever with the girls in his class; likewise he had more and more girlfriends, sometimes going out with two or three at once. He never cared much about whether or not they found out... and when they did, they didn't tend to care much, either.

Still, nothing quite filled the hole that Anastasia had left: a hole that existed as far back as Amber and Aileen, but which Anastasia had ripped open beyond ever closing again. Even when surrounded by girls his age, he would watch the prettier of his teachers go by with a pang of lust that left his penis taunt in his shorts. His memories of Anastasia made him feel trapped in the past, and the only thing that could make him feel like he wasn't cooped up someplace he didn't belong was exploring. As usual, he found refuge at girls' houses, with their mothers, who always loved him. And as the short and mild California winter quickly faded away and the weather began to warm into spring, he was spending more and more time out and about.

His favorite girlfriend's house was Linda's, because she lived just about halfway between his place and downtown Bay City, and he was free to go either direction for the rest of the day. Linda was a skinny little girl with big brown eyes and freckles to match, and wispy light brown hair that Nathan loved running his hands through. They watched TV in her living room together, she sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped snugly around her waist. Her little nine-year-old bum was resting casually on his young erection nested along his upper thigh, and her head was reclined on his shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, their noses just about touching. He smiled and squeezed her waist, kissing her mouth. She shifted her seat on his lap towards him and held their lips together, opening hers obediently when he started to pry with his tongue, just like he had learned. The TV was literally on for show.

Linda’s mother Heather was in the kitchen making supper. She used to have her daughter’s freckles, when she was that age, but in her late thirties now, she had outgrown them, and her hair was darker and fuller as well. Nathan found them both equally beautiful. He could hear the clanking of pots and pans, the microwave door popping open and sealing shut. He ventured forward a little bit.

“What?” Linda asked as Nathan gently slipped her off his lap. His shorts were bulging but he wasn’t fully hard yet.

“Let me try something,” he whispered to her, and she could tell by his hushed tone that he was going to show her another grown-up trick.

“You sure?” Linda said, and Nathan nodded. She looked at the wall next to the TV, beyond which she knew her mother was standing. Heather adored Nathan. She fed him as much food as he could eat, and she wasn’t afraid to compliment his looks and praise him for kissing her daughter. Neither of them were very sure where her line was drawn.

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Linda continued, quieter than the TV volume. Nathan grabbed the remote and bumped up the sound a few notches.

“Open your legs.”

She did, and Nathan began rubbing her over her pants. She smiled.

“Mmm, Nathan, we’ve done this before though…”

“Let me put my hand in.”

Linda’s eyes grew wide. “Inside my pants?!”

“Yeah!”

“You mean… right onto my privates?”

“Do you want me to?”

Linda frowned, and looked at him, thinking. But then she bit her lip, and Nathan knew her answer was yes. He reached down and unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down a bit, easing the waist so he could slide his hand down her pants. She gasped abruptly at his touch, and shut her mouth, freezing. They both again looked at the wall beside the TV. Heather’s activity in the kitchen didn’t change.

Nathan pushed his hand down further, sliding his fingertips across her bald cunt and brushing them against her sealed little lips. She gasped again, louder, and again Nathan crept the volume up on the TV.

He kept his arm around her waist, holding her snugly against him, his head on her shoulder, his face against her neck. “Want me to keep going?” he whispered to her. She nodded her head, keeping her mouth clamped closed.

His fingers reached her vagina, and she started gushing immediately, her juices soaking her underwear and slicking his fingers as he gently rubbed her clit. He could just _ feel _ what felt good for her, somehow, beyond seeing it or hearing it. It was like an energy he could sense.

“Do you know what goes in there?” Nathan asked her softly, probing her hole with his finger.

Linda shook her head. Her eyes were glued onto his.

He took her hand in his other, and lead it to the bulge in his shorts.

“That.”

Suddenly Linda squeaked, and grabbed his wrist, pulling back against him. He yanked his hand out right away and she quickly buttoned her shorts back.

“Mom?” she called out, though her shaky voice didn’t carry that far. She cleared her throat and swallowed. “Uh, mom?”

Heather arrived from the kitchen, her jeans and white t-shirt partially concealed behind an apron. “How are you guys doing?” she asked, although her eyes narrowed at the frazzled sight of them.

Linda swallowed again, inhaling deeply to steady herself. “Mom, can Nathan and me go into my room together?”

Heather’s eyebrows rose skeptically, but then she grinned, stepping further into the room with them. “Okay, Linda. Yes you may.”

Linda squealed again, this time openly with joy, and she bounced to her feet. “Do we have to keep the door open?”

Heather now regarded Nathan, who had sat there silently all this time. Nathan looked back at her with those aged sapphire eyes of his, and without looking away, Heather shook her head. “No baby, you can close it if you want to.”

“Thanks Mom!” Linda raced off to her room. “Come on, Nathan!”

Nathan grinned at Heather and got up to follow his girlfriend… but Heather reached out and seized his wrist and stopped him. It was the wrist of the hand that had just gone down her daughter’s pants. Nathan grew bright red.

Never breaking eye contact, Heather pulled Nathan’s hand up to her face and sniffed his fingers. Nathan’s eyes grew wide and his heart began to hammer in his chest, but Heather just smirked at him.

“You be gentle with her, okay?” she told him.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good boy.”

He turned to follow Linda, but Heather grabbed his wrist again, this time pulling him entirely towards her. She bent over and pressed her lips onto his, closing her eyes and sliding a hand onto his cheek. He opened his mouth, and she responded instantly, sucking on his lower lip, flicking her tongue out and rubbing it onto his. Then she released him, and he hurried to join Linda in her bedroom.

Linda instantly closed the door behind him and locked it.

“What did my mom want to talk to you about?” she asked as she stood there in front of him, hands held in front of her awkwardly.

“Nah, nothing,” he assured her, taking off his shirt. His shoulders were browning from the constant California sun, his thin body beginning to fill with young lean muscle, firm and athletic from constant adventuring between Gainesville and Bay City on his skateboard.

“Oh Nathan…” Linda gazed at his body. To a woman like Heather, Nathan may have just looked like a fit, good-looking young boy without his shirt, but to a little girl like Linda, he was the endgame of love. But of course it was his tent that boasted the lion’s share of her attention, not just because of its size--she didn’t have very much to compare it to, after all--but because of the fact that she was imagining it fitting into the smallest, most forbidden part of her body.

Nathan kept undressing, pulling down his shorts and underwear and letting his penis spring out. Linda gave a cute little yelp, and he grinned at her and pulled her into his arms, pushing his erection against her body.

“Wanna get naked or what?” he whispered against her face, feeling her hands roam up his bare back.

Linda blushed and spluttered, fumbling with the button of her shorts. Her hands seemed to have been trembling.

“Sorry… sorry,” she muttered, finally getting her shorts down, standing in front of him in her shirt and underwear.

“Sorry for what? Here, let me help.” Nathan stepped forward and lifted Linda’s shirt off. She had flashed him her flat chest a few times, let him peek at her small nine-year-old nipples (along with a couple other of the more daring girls) behind the school at recess, but he had never seen her naked… he had never seen any girl his age naked. He tossed her shirt aside, yanked down her wide children’s panties, and eased her onto her back on the bed. She was still trembling.

“Are you okay?” Nathan asked her, gliding his hands down her bare legs, noticing how tense she was.

“Yeah,” she claimed.

“Do you want to put your clothes back on?”

“No!” This seemed to relax her somehow… or rather it got her more excited so that her energy wasn’t so nervous anymore. Nathan leaned over her, straddling her legs, on his knees, his cock standing above her. His hands slid across her body, stopping at her chest. He rubbed her nipples with his fingertips and his penis throbbed from excitement. But he could tell just by looking at the pink slit between her legs that he wouldn’t just fit inside like he had for the three older girls. So he reached down to her crotch and kept rubbing her like he had done before. He pushed a finger inside.

Linda squealed and pitched forward, almost sitting up, grabbing Nathan’s shoulders. Her nails dragged down his arms, but he didn’t mind. He knew how she must have felt, and remembered how out of control of his body he felt when Amber jerked him off on her lap.

“I’m sorry Nathan!” Linda insisted, but Nathan eased her back down and climbed on top of her.

“Stop saying sorry,” he said, pressing his face against her neck. Her smooth arms and legs wrapped themselves slowly around his body and he groaned. It was like he was inside her already, her naked body was so warm and soft. He grabbed his cock, holding it steady, pushed his foreskin back, and pushed into her, much wider and deeper than just one finger. Something thin and fragile busted inside her, and suddenly his tip was dipped into something wonderfully warm and wet. She cried out. Heather definitely could hear from outside the room.

He supported himself on his elbows, on either side of his head, resting his body on hers, and he began to pump himself into her, between her legs, cracking her wide open and sliding in and out freely. Linda was positively drenched. Her bedsheets quickly became soaked and she held onto him like they were dangling out of an airplane. Her hands found the back of his head, felt his wavy dark hair, and she pulled his face into hers and kissed him, the way she liked him doing it, tongue-first, and it made her feel somehow even closer to him, if that was even possible right now. She remembered their hours spent wrapped up in each other’s arms, endlessly tongue-wrestling, the sound of them laughing together when they had to awkwardly untangle themselves from each other, the feel of that mysterious bulge poking her through his jeans… a mystery that she was solving right this very instant, a secret exposed forever. It awoke something deep and low in her privates, like some liquid head released from behind a dam that poured onto the wonderful pillar that was stretching her open.

Nathan licked Linda’s tongue passionately, and the pressure in his balls began to build. The bed squeaked loud and rhythmically with their thrusts, and he began groaning her name, thrusting and thrusting, until he felt it rise up out of him.

He came.

Thrusting wasn’t good enough anymore. For several ecstatic seconds, he pounded her, pumping a rope of cum inside her with each swing of his hips and their legs wrapped around each other’s as he gasped and slumped on top of her. He could feel his penis relax as it finally finished draining, and her hands slowly stroking his hair.

He grunted, lifting himself off of her, sliding his drenched penis out of Linda’s vagina. Linda lay back on her bed, breathing deep like she had been running, her mouth hanging open as she looked up at him.

“Are you gonna…?” She tried her best, but the sentence wore itself out halfway through, and she just dropped her head back onto the pillow. “...love you…” she managed to say.

“Love you too,” Nathan responded easily, and even though he pulled his clothes back on and headed out of her room after a quick kiss on her mouth, he meant it.

He opened the door and Heather, standing there kneeled down, quickly stood back up.

“Oh, goodness, hi!” she said, red and flustered much like her daughter had been. “You…” She sniffed again, and gulped, her words lost also like her daughter’s.

“I think she’s okay…” Nathan told her, a bit unsurely.

“I mean…” Heather peeked in, saw Linda easing herself up into a sitting position on the bed. “Oh wow. Look at her…” She looked back at him. “I’m sorry sweetie, I haven’t finished supper yet.”

“That’s fine, I was gonna go into the city anyway. I’ll find something to eat there.”

“Do you have money?”

“Uh… not really.”

“Well here.” Heather enthusiastically went for her purse, crossing the living room, past the utterly ignored TV still playing quite loudly. She pulled a small wad of bills out of it and handed them to him.

“I can’t let you just wander out on an empty stomach!” she said, still quite red in the face. “Now you _ be safe _, okay? You get home by dark. I know you like to go exploring, but…” She was following him to the door as she spoke. “And feel free to come by…” She cleared her throat, nervous, just like her daughter. “...any time.”

Nathan grabbed his skateboard next to the door and turned to her. “You want me to come back for you?”

Heather’s eyes grew wide, and she laughed almost involuntarily. “Oh! Well, that--I, uh… we’ll talk about that later. Okay?”

Nathan smiled at her in the doorway, and Heather moved to turn away, froze, started to turn again, again froze, until she dipped down and gave Nathan one last hearty kiss on the mouth. Their lips parted with a smack, and Nathan licked his as he turned and rolled down the driveway on his board, Bay City bound.

He headed into town, his t-shirt and shorts whipping in the wind, his sneakers worn and dirty from constant use. He had picked up skating pretty soon after he started spending more time wandering around outside of the house. One of the older neighborhood girls had taught him to do it, and he had stolen the board from a pawn shop in the city, rolling away on it as the shopkeeper yelled at him down the sidewalk. That was another permanent effect that Amber, Aileen, and Anastasia had on him: a new and adventurous disregard for the rules.

It only took him about an hour on his board to get downtown, and freewheeling down the street, catching glimpses of the beach between houses as he sped forward, made the time go by in a breeze. Bay City was a big coastal metropolis, classic California, and the beach winds funneled themselves down every street, bringing warm sea air and the smell of salt with it. There were no clouds today, and the sun was high. It was the perfect day to spend outside in the city. He enjoyed taking in the sight of city traffic, countless cars going by or getting stuck at intersections, and he wondered if all of them really represented their own home and family and life. A squat old-looking red sedan, a sleek emerald green van, a white van with no rear windows, a black truck, a cool motorcycle…

His stomach grumbled. There was a sandwich shop nearby that he had been to before. The manager was a cute, stout lady in her early thirties named Martina who would always give him free sides. Maybe she would part with a bag of chips and a cookie for him. He would never steal from _ her _, that’s for sure. Probably because she wasn’t a man. He skated down the sidewalk, tiny pebbles and partitions giving his wheels that familiar musical beat as he swerved around pedestrians and breezed recklessly past cars, People on jogs, cyclists, a big pickup truck blasting music.

He entered the sandwich shop and was hit with a blast from the A/C. Behind him, a pizza delivery car and a white van with no rear windows eased on by the glass storefront. He approached the counter.

“Nathan!” Martina exclaimed, delighted to see him as usual. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for lunch,” Nathan admitted with a grin. “You have any chips?”

“How about some fries and ketchup?”

“That sounds great!”

Martina shuffled out of view, still chatting away at Nathan. A handful of regulars sitting at the counter didn’t give him a second look. Nathan didn’t give them a second look either. They were men.

“Yeah we made a batch this morning and it’s all about gone, but there’s still some left…” Her voice faded into the kitchen beyond. “...should be plenty for a snack!” as she reemerged with a small tray of fries and a bottle of ketchup.

“Hey, can I have a job?” Nathan asked suddenly, sitting down to his lunch.

“A job?” Martina laughed. “Honey, you’re nine.”

Nathan shrugged, pouring himself a dipping spot. “I can just sweep up and stuff.”

“Yes but there are such things as labor laws. I can’t just hire a child your age, even if we both wanted to.”

“Well laws are dumb.”

“Sometimes! This one, I think, is reasonable.”

Nathan shrugged. “I know what I want.”

“I bet you do. Now finish your food and _ go home _. I don’t like you roaming around on that skateboard miles from home the way you do.”

Nathan wiped his mouth on a napkin and grinned. “I’ll be careful,” he said, handing Martina back her tray. “How old do I have to be to have a job?”

“Like sixteen, sweetie.”

“SIXTEEN?! What…”

He stood there in the middle of the sandwich shop, his shoulders slumped.

“I know,” Martina said. “You’re out of the house, and now you want to _ stay _ out. You just have to wait, okay? You just have to grow up a bit more.”

“I’ll wait. But not until I’m sixteen!”

“Nathan? Breaking the rules? Preposterous. Now get on out of here.”

He did, hopping back onto his board, with a lot of new stuff to think about. He would love to live on his own here in Bay City, without having to worry about going back to his parents to eat and sleep and wash his clothes. He rolled down the sidewalk, threading through people, that unmistakable rattling hum of his wheels scratching on and off the ground like the needle of a record player. Through the shopping district, past all the giant buildings that had no discernible purpose, further from the beach where there would be fewer people and more room for him to skate around without running into anyone. This is where the cheaper tourist traps were, and this time of year, the visitors hadn't yet started to flow in. There were a few sand traps surrounded by rope fences, and wider cobblestone walkways with more room than other sidewalks in the city. The only other vehicle around was a white van with no rear windows, which was rolling his way and seemed to be slowing down.

He turned around to look at the van, and it suddenly occurred to him that it was slowing down _ for him _. Was it someone he knew? Were his parents looking for him? They never had a van, but maybe they knew someone who did? It looked like the van he saw earlier downtown...

The van rolled to a stop next to him, and he got off his skateboard and kicked it up into his arm, standing there curiously as the passenger side window rolled down and he saw the driver. She had to be the cutest girl Nathan had ever seen.

She had clear pale skin, and giant round glasses that looked like they covered half of her face. Her black hair was straight but a bit messy, and stopped right above her shoulders, which were bare except for the thin spaghetti shoulder straps of her plunging black tank top, which revealed her whole chest and plunged right between her small, perky breasts. Her arms and shoulders were slim and muscular, and her lips were soft and pouty.

And she was talking directly to him.

"Hey kid!" she called at him roughly. She looked like she was only a few years out of high school. Nathan walked right up to that open passenger window. Stranger danger never told him about anyone like _ this _.

"Hi," he said, putting one hand on the window frame and pushing himself on the balls of his feet to peer into the window.

"Where are your parents?" she asked him, leaning over from the driver's side to talk. He saw that her back was bare just like her chest, the shoulder straps hanging tight but thin halfway down her torso.

"Gainesville," he answered.

"Are you running away?"

He shrugged.

"What's that you got there?"

"A skateboard."

"You gonna skate your way back to Gainesville or what? That's a long way."

He shrugged again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kat. What's your name, kid?"

"Nathan."

"Nathan. And how old are you, Nathan?"

"Nine."

Kat smiled and nodded to herself. "Awesome. Well hey Nathan, I think you're really cute."

Nathan blushed and grinned, hiding a bit behind the window frame. "Thanks."

"Wanna hang out with me for a bit? Then I can drop you off back at your house."

Nathan frowned in confusion. "Hang out? What do you wanna do?"

"We can just drive around until we find something fun! Hop on in."

Nathan thought for a moment. "Do you know where my house is?"

"I know where Gainesville is at least. You can show me the rest of the way." She traced her fingers casually along her shoulder strap, pushing it slightly, letting it fall off. It tumbled down her toned arm and pulled the side of her shirt down with it, exposing more of her breast. Nathan's breath caught in his throat and he stared.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kat chided herself, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "I didn't mean to show you that."

She gave her top a tiny tug and exposed her breast fully, showing Nathan her pointy nipple, pink and hard.

"Come on, kid. Get in."

Nathan gulped hard and yanked the door open, climbing in hastily. Kat grinned and pulled her strap back up. He saw she had on a short brown corduroy skirt.

"Go ahead and put your board in the back," she said. He closed the door and hefted his board over his shoulder onto the one long seat behind him. Kat took off, rolling the van down the road and picking up speed as she headed back into town.

“So what are you doing out here all by yourself, buddy?” Kat asked him as she drove.

Nathan shrugged again. “I just don’t really like it with my parents.”

“Oh no...” Kat said with an empathetic tone of voice, looking into her rear-view mirror as she turned around back towards a main road. Nathan of course didn’t pick up on it, but Kat was keeping him engaged without necessarily caring about what he was saying. “You know you’re pretty cool to be skating around town on a board by yourself at your age.”

“Thanks. You’re really nice to drive me around like this.”

“Oh the pleasure is definitely mine,” she said. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck to his shoulder, which she rubbed, licking her lips. Nathan closed his eyes and smiled at the feeling, leaning his head back into her hand.

“Yeah, you’re really hot,” she told him, putting her hand back on the wheel.

“Thanks. You are too.”

“Yeah? Did you like it when I showed you my boob?”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah? Go ahead and touch them.”

“Touch them?” He looked around, out the window. They were back in town, waiting at a traffic light, surrounded by cars and people and tall buildings again.

“Yeah, go ahead, nobody’s going to fucking notice.” She took his hand and pulled it to her chest, and he opened his hand and rubbed her small, firm breasts through her tank top. Excited electricity began trickling through his body, and his penis began to grow in his shorts. She gently brushed his hand off as the light turned green, but he continued to stiffen, and she glanced down at him and smirked with satisfaction at his bulge.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "To your place?"

"Nah, I have a spot that I like to go to. Hey Nathan, what if I did this?"

Without taking her eyes off the road, she suddenly shot her hand over onto his lap and grabbed his bulge. He gasped and moaned, a high-pitched whine of pleasure, and she held onto his erection firmly. He whimpered.

"Oh yeah?" she teased him, giving him a few sharp jerks through his shorts. "Damn, you're kinda big."

He reached back over to her and put his hands back on her breasts. She kept one hand on the wheel, her other massaging his bulge.

“What’s this spot that we’re going to?” he asked.

“We’re almost there, little boy,” she assured him, letting go of him to turn into a narrow alleyway that led to an empty lot between two old buildings. There was nobody else in sight and it looked like there hadn't been for a while. She parked the car and turned to him. He looked back at her, adoringly, worshipful, looking at her pretty dark blue eyes, her full curving lips. Her black glasses and eyebrows contrasted starkly with her smooth white skin, framed by her shoulder-length black hair parted in the middle. She reached out and stroked his face.

“Okay kid, let’s get into the back seat together.”

Nathan nodded eagerly, unbuckling his seatbelt, piling clumsily between the two front seats onto the long seat in the back next to his skateboard.

“Should I put this somewhere else?” he asked, holding the board up.

“Yeah, just put it in the back there,” Kat said, pointing to the trunk past the back seat as she nimbly followed him and sat beside him. She leaned back against the inside of the side door, stretching her legs out next to him.

“Do you like looking at me?” she asked. He nodded and she smiled, lifting up her corduroy skirt and showing him her white panties underneath. He stared at them, rooted to his seat but all his attention directed between her legs. His erection protruded against his shorts and she began to rub herself for him.

“I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you,” she said breezily, her eyes half-open, watching him lazily through her glasses as she played with herself. “Do you want to kiss me?”

“Yeah.”

“You can kiss me all you want. Come over here.”

Nathan moved across the seat, crawling to lie across Kat as she reclined against the locked sliding side door, and she bunched up her skirt for him to access. Nathan knelt right between her legs and leaned into her. She wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, and with his erection tucked snugly under her skirt between her legs, he kissed her.

They kissed fully and passionately. She pulled gently on his lower lip, and he held his mouth firmly against hers, grinding his boner on her panties. She opened her mouth and they slid their tongues slowly across each other's, spit dripping onto their chins. They breathed deep and steady together as they kissed, lips smacking off of one another, saliva running loudly. Nathan's grinding began to quicken, and he started to moan into Kat's mouth. She broke the kiss immediately, rushing to unzip his shorts. He leaned back and looked down to watch her, his hips roving in a panic as his load rushed up.

"Kat, KAT!"

"Wait, hold on!" She reached into his shorts and pulled out his cock just as it shot its first spurt of cum, which splattered across her arm. She held his shaft and pulled down, peeling his foreskin back, and diving down into his crotch. She closed her lips around his tip just as he released the rest.

Nathan gasped and panted as his load pumped itself into Kat's mouth, who groaned as she swallowed. She lifted her head and sat back up, wiping off her chin and licking his first rope off her arm.

She looked down again at his hard-on. “Fuck, you have a really big dick for your age. Tell me how old you are again.”

“Nine.”

The answer inflamed her, and she tensed. “And you have a big hard nine-year-old cock. Say it.”

“Say it?”

“Yeah, will you say it for me, sweetie? I’d enjoy hearing you say it to me.”

“I have a big hard nine-year-old _ cock _.” The last word was unfamiliar in his mouth, dangerous and new.

Kat beamed, sat up straight and leaned into him. draping her arm around his shoulders and leaned her head onto his, watching his hard penis stand straight and stiff from his lap.

“Mmm… that’s really something,” she said, gently grabbing it and stroking it up and down. “Go ahead and take all your clothes off, buddy. We’re gonna play together, okay?”

“Okay,” Nathan obeyed once more, removing his shirt, kicking his shoes off and pulling off his socks for good measure. He tossed his clothes in the back of the van along with his board, sitting there fully naked and hard as Kat slid her arms around his waist, gazing down at his cock with her head on his shoulder.

“I think I’m gonna put it back in my mouth. Is that okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Nathan moaned, and Kat grinned wickedly, getting down off the seat, onto her knees in front of him, between his legs, which he opened wider to greet her. She took his penis in her hand and stuck it into her mouth, beginning to suck. Nathan relaxed back in his seat, his head resting on one shoulder, watching Kat's mouth slide up and down his shaft and her lips rub and squeeze around his member. She looked up at him as she sucked, eyes locked on his as she moved her head back and forth, one eyebrow arched slyly at the sight of his blissful expression. And thanks to his recent orgasm, she was able to suck him for a long time without him finishing again. He leaned back against his seat and relished the feeling of her lips and tongue on his penis, staring down at her beautiful face with those puffy red lips wrapped around his shaft.

At one point a jet black lock of her hair fell into her face, and he reached down and pushed it back out of her way. But then he realized how nice her hair felt, and he ran both hands through it, entwining his fingers and holding her head in his hands, his arms moving up and down as she bobbed on his cock. Kat chuckled into his penis, and her mouth stretched as she grinned around him.

Finally she pulled her mouth off of him, a thick rope of saliva hanging between her lips and his foreskin. She gazed down at his penis as if she still couldn't quite believe it.

"You've been naked for ten fucking minutes and I'm still fully dressed," she said, shaking her head and pulling her tank top off. Her breasts were smaller than Anastasia's, but they were just as round as Amber's, and as perky as Aileen's. And her body was fitter and harder than any of theirs. She pulled off her skirt and panties, joining him naked, sitting next to him snugly and leaning their naked bodies together and putting her arm around his shoulders. Her body rippled with slender muscle and was completely hairless.

"I've sucked on you for long enough, haven't I?" she said, putting her hand on his head and gently pushing him down to her breasts. He opened his mouth and began sucking her nipple obediently, and the smell wafting from between her legs instantly became stronger. She took his hand and stuck it between her legs, and he automatically began rubbing the lips of her vagina. His fingers moved clumsily, not sure where they went or what felt good for her, his eyes closed as his face rested against her breasts, but it was enough, and she slowly gyrated her hips into his hand.

She held his waist with one arm, stroking his hair with her other hand as he suckled her nipples and rubbed her vagina eagerly. He slid his hand up and brushed his fingers over her clit, and she inhaled sharply and pressed her own hand on his, pinning it down. "Ooh, right there, right there, that's good, kid."

Encouraged, he kept rubbing her there, feeling her hips rove under his touch, until his hand started to get sore. Her nipple was still hard on his tongue. He felt her hand slide under his arm and grasp his penis, tugging it as she leaned out of his embrace and moved her leg over him, straddling him.

"Let's get you in there," she whispered, still holding his head into her breasts as she hovered over him on her knees. His cock pressed against the hot, slightly prickly skin above her vagina, and she pushed it back so it sunk into her gushing entrance, lowering herself down on his lap, pressing their faces together. Nathan gazed into Kat's gray-blue eyes and held her toned hips in his hands as she began to ride him. She grunted as he pushed her open, and gave his lips a quick little peck, holding his face in her hands. Their thighs rubbed together as she slid his penis in and out of her. Both of their mouths hung open in pleasure; Nathan's eyebrows went up in helpless ecstasy, while Kat's furrowed in focused passion. With her soaking heat pushing and squeezing on his cock, it wasn't long until he came again. Kat saw it coming, saw his eyebrows furl and heard his breathing quicken, and she wrapped her sleek arms around him and held him tight, pushing herself down hard on his lap as he shot up into her.

They stayed that way for a while, in each other's arms, cum slowly crawling down their legs as they entwined around each other. Finally she pulled herself off and sat back next to him. He curled up against her and she put her arm around his shoulder. They cuddled naked.

"You like girls a lot, don't you?" Kat asked him, speaking softly into his hair as he rested his face above her breasts.

"Yeah. I like them a lot better than boys."

Kat chuckled, running her hand up and down Nathan's back. She stared off through the front window between the driver and passenger seats. The blank brick wall of the condemned building she had parked next to projected her private thoughts.

"Do you like girls my age?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Do you want to do what you did with me to another pretty girl?"

Nathan lifted his head and looked at her. "Who?"

Kat shrugged. "I don't know. I can find one for you if you want. We can choose a girl together and fuck her."

"Really? You know another girl?"

Kat smiled patiently. "No, Nathan, that's what I'm saying. We'll find a new one together."

"Where?"

"Wherever. Out in town, on the streets. You choose any random girl you want to fuck and I'll help you get her. Sound fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then get your clothes back on and let's head on out!"

Nathan scrambled to get his clothes back on, reaching over the back seat to grab his shirt and shorts. He didn't bother putting his underwear or his shoes back on. Kat left her own panties behind as she climbed back into the driver's seat and took off before Nathan could follow her.

"WHOA!" he cried, bouncing into the back seat.

"Careful there, buddy," she said, glancing at him through her rear-view mirror.

"You're crazy!" he laughed as he joined her in the passenger seat.

"You have no idea, kid," Kat agreed, once again focused on the road as she emerged from the vacant lot. "So what kind of girls do you like?"

"Um..."

Nathan had never really thought of that before. He supposed he liked boobs, but he'd seen big round ones and flat ones that weren't even there, and he loved them both. He liked girls with pretty faces, but he'd kissed faces that were slim and sculpted, and ones that were full and soft, and he also loved them both. He loved girls' hair, but he'd felt hair that was auburn, black, blonde, short, and long, and he loved it all.

"I just like all girls, I guess."

"Well keep on the lookout." She turned a corner, cruising along and heading for a more populated part of the city. "If you see any girls you like, let me know right away!"

"Slow down, I can't see anyone!"

"I can't slow down here baby, I'm in the middle of the road!"

She did slow down, eventually, at an intersection, and Nathan pressed his face against the window, scanning passersby for any pretty girls.

"_Any_ pretty girls?" he asked.

"Any pretty girls."

"But what are we gonna do then?"

"You'll see. Don't worry, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Are we all going to be naked together?"

"Yes we are."

She turned onto another road.

"We gotta keep moving, though... we can't stop in the middle of the road."

"Okay. Wait, there!"

"Where!"

"On my side, she's going past that bookstore right now!"

Kat craned her neck to see through Nathan's window, slowing down as she approached another traffic light.

"What's she look like?"

"She has red hair and a white tank top!"

"Ooh, a redhead, that won't be hard to spot."

"She's going right."

"Shit." Kat was stuck in the forward lane of the intersection. The light turned green.

"Okay just hang on, try to keep her bearings." Kat zoomed forward, down the block, turning right as soon as she could, going down another block, turning right again, finally making a third right onto the road they had passed.

"She should be on our left now," Kat said looking through her own window. This road wasn't as packed with traffic, so she could slow down a bit. "Where is she again? Redhead?"

"There she is!" Nathan pointed across Kat's seat to a woman maybe a couple of years older than Kat herself. She was walking down the sidewalk with a bag over one shoulder.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Kat agreed. "But that's not a redhead, sweetie. She looks like a dirty blonde who dyed her hair brownish-purple."

"Oh."

"I like her, though. Want to see her naked?"

"Yeah!"

"You're going to. But now I have to turn around and follow her."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Well then we have to wait for her to go somewhere with less people so we won't get caught!" She turned again, once more circling the block, emerging back at the same road and this time turning left. By then, their woman had crossed the next road and was in front of them.

"There we go. Now we have to be patient, okay, kid? Let's just follow her for a bit."

"Okay."

"Hmm, she's got a nice ass. Some mom jean action going on, okay... nice round tits too, although that might just be her bra."

The woman took another turn at the next block, leaving some of the hustle and bustle behind.

"Perfect," Kat muttered, slowly turning down the road after her. She walked on obliviously. Nathan stared at her, already starting to get hard again just from imagining her body.

Soon they hit a stretch of road with no cars, where she was walking alone.

"Where is she even going...?" Kat said to herself, under her breath. "Okay buddy, here's what you have to do. I'm going to pull up alongside her. You get in the back seat, slide open the side door--" With a click she unlocked it from the console. "--and follow my lead, okay?"

"All right." Nathan once again climbed from the front seat to the back. His knees rose nimbly into his chest this time as he hoisted himself between the seats and sat in the back, scooting over to the door.

"Now, you seem like a pretty nice kid," Kat said as she cruised along a few car-lengths behind their target. "But now you need to be a bit more aggressive to catch her attention."

"Like, I have to be mean?"

"No, not really _mean_... just kinda pushy. Like... hmm. Put more _energy_ into it."

"I think I get it."

"Just be more intense about it."

"Okay. Intense about what?"

Kat was slowing down, and the woman had looked over her shoulder and noticed the van.

"Just two things!" Kat held up her hand and held up one then two fingers. "Greet her, and let her know that you find her sexually attractive. Push that hard. Make sure she's paying attention to you."

The woman stopped in the sidewalk unsurely. They could see her looking at them nervously through the windows.

"And most importantly," Kat instructed. "Be cool about it. Go!"

Nathan quickly pulled open the sliding side door of the van and popped his head out. "Hey there!" he said loudly, remembering Kat's instructions. The woman saw him and her demeanor completely changed. She instantly became more relaxed.

"Can you come over here?" he continued. "I wanna talk to you!" He flashed her a big smile for good measure, and she smiled back brightly, although her expression was still restrained with confusion and curiosity. She walked up to him. Her tank top was thin and tucked into her jeans, and her hair, reddish-auburn with a touch of what may at one point have been purple, cascaded gently down either side of her gorgeous face past her shoulders to her chest. The collar of her top dipped down in a V, similar to Kat's, but not as deep, with shoulder straps that were wider and left more to the imagination. Her breasts were indeed very high and round like Kat had pointed out, her top outlining them nicely as it was pulled taught over them by being tucked in.

"Hey there, cutie!" she greeted him, standing right in front of the sliding door. "Is everything okay?" Nathan could see that she had a cute tiny little mole right under her nose like a natural beauty mark.

"Yeah, it's fine!" Nathan assured her. Their smiles projected onto each other's and seemed to brighten the street. "I just saw you walking by and thought you were really pretty!"

"Oh my..." she chortled awkwardly, covering her mouth. "Thank you! That's so sweet." She looked past him, at Kat in the driver's seat.

"Hey there!" the girl called out to her. She gestured at Nathan. "Is this your little boyfriend?"

"He is," Kat agreed, turning to her in her seat and smirking. "What gave it away?"

"Well he's a very handsome little boy, I'm sure he has his pick of the ladies."

"What if he picks you?"

"Well then..." She smiled sheepishly and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I would say I'm very flattered, but he is much too young." She narrowed her eyes and looked at him closely. "Did you really have her pull over so you could talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." She smiled at him again, tossing her head to the side and twirling a lock of her burnt-red hair around her finger. "Well, I'm listening, cutie. What do you want to say to me?"

Nathan took a breath, thinking. He had already greeted her... he didn't have her name, which is what you're supposed to do when you greet someone, but that didn't seem to matter right now. He gulped, and looked over his shoulder at Kat in the driver's seat.

"Remember what I told you," she said simply.

Right. Her instructions. All he had to worry about was to tell the girl that she was sexually attractive, be aggressive, and be cool about it.

Nathan's burgeoning young mind whirred quickly. The first thing was obvious: she was hot. The second thing meant that he had to tell her something that he usually would never be allowed to say. And the third thing... he had to act like he was always allowed to say it.

So he leaned his shoulder against the back of his car seat, threw her another bright grin, and asked: "can I touch your boobs?"

Kat clapped her hand silently over her mouth: whether in embarrassment or hilarity was anyone's guess. And the girl's eyebrows went straight into her hairline, as she took a small step back, mouth hanging agape, hands going up slowly.

"You want to..." her hand turned a bit towards her breasts. "You want to touch my boobs?"

"You know I do," Nathan shot back smartly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"_Nine_. You think you're old enough to go around touching women's boobs?"

He shrugged, and nodded over at Kat without looking. "I touched hers."

She giggled, and it seemed a mix of awkwardness and real delight. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Nathan. What's yours?"

"I'm Hope. You may shake my hand." She offered him her hand and he took it firmly.

"Wow, you've got a grip to match your personality, little guy!" Hope exclaimed as she kept a hold of Nathan's hand, taking a step forward. She looked at him, he looked right back, and they held eye contact.

"Hmm," she grunted, still holding Nathan's hand, and her face drawn inquisitively. "Cute _and_ confident. No wonder you scored with your girlfriend here."

Kat grinned, leaning casually against the side window, watching and waiting. Hope looked one way, then the other, down the sidewalk. It was a smaller road, and there had only been a couple of cars going by since they had gotten there, and no pedestrians.

"Well Nathan," she said, letting go of his hand and taking another step closer. She took her bag off and laid it on the ground next to her. "I guess this is your lucky day." She raised her hands over her head, resting them on the top of the doorway, leaving her body open right in front of him. "Go ahead and play with them for a bit."

Nathan beamed, and reached out eagerly, grabbing at Hope's breasts. She giggled and pushed her hair back behind her ears, returning her hands to the top of the door frame and biting her lip as Nathan squeezed, hefted, rubbed, and massaged her breasts through her shirt and bra. His erection was hard as a rock and straining through his shorts, and Kat cheered from the driver's seat watching Nathan get to second base.

"Mmm, you're really going at it, aren't you?" Hope laughed, standing still and letting him enjoy her body. "Ooh, and look at that little surprise you've got hidden away in your shorts!"

"It feels really good," Nathan agreed, continuing to knead her breasts with glee.

"Mm-hmm, it looks like it does! Does it do that often?"

"Yeah."

"What a little stud!" Hope exclaimed, looking at Kat, who nodded with agreement.

"Well..." Hope continued, letting her hands drop from the roof of the van. "I can't just stand out here in broad daylight getting felt up by a nine-year-old where anyone can see me, you know."

"You're welcome to hop in," Kat assured her calmly.

"You know what?" Hope grabbed Nathan's wrists gently, pulling his hands off of her, and he let go obediently. "I think I might. Wanna scoot over for me, handsome?"

Nathan did, shimmying over to give Hope room as she grabbed her bag, climbed into the van, and slid the door behind her. Kat locked it with a click from her driver console and they were off again, rolling privately through the city.

"Whoo!" Hope settled herself in and pushed heir hair back from her face. "It feels good in here! I wish I had a car that worked." She turned to drop her bag next to Nathan's skateboard behind their seat.

"Oh yeah?" Kat said, glancing at them through her mirror. "Fun weather gets worse when you have to trek through it, I know."

"You bet." Hope looked over at Nathan, and reached over to grab his wrists again. "Hey, go ahead and put your hands right back on me, okay buddy?" She lifted his hands to her breasts and he grabbed them again, putting the closer arm around her waist and up under her own arm, holding her bosom from behind as he sat up against her. She put her arm around him and let him feel her.

"You live close by?" Kat asked her.

"Yeah I was going to the bus stop on Tree Grove Row," Hope answered, while Nathan rubbed her breasts fully with his open hands. "I live on Devonson."

"Oh that's not too far away."

"Uh, are you taking Nathan there? Because I have roommates."

"Don't worry babe, I've got a place where we can have some privacy."

"Good. I wouldn't want to disappoint your boyfriend." She ruffled Nathan's hair, already quite wavy, and they shared yet another bright smile as he continued to hold onto her breasts.

Kat made another turn, heading around back to the vacant lot they had come from. "So yeah, you can start kissing him or undressing, or whatever it is you want to do," she told her.

"Oh you want me to start now?" Hope put her hand on Nathan's thigh. Nathan's own hands hadn't ceased their groping. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to wait for you or anything..."

"No, go ahead, do your thing!"

Hope nodded, gently brushing Nathan's hands off of her. "Okay, let me take my shirt off, hun," she told him sweetly, and he sat back and watched with hunger as she untucked and pulled off her tank top, revealing her plain white bra. She hunched over, reaching up her back to unclasp her bra. With a flip of her hair she looked over at Nathan watching her.

"You wanna see my boobs?" she asked with a wink. Nathan grinned and nodded, grabbing his bulge and rubbing it while looking at her.

"Such a cutie," she remarked, letting her bra fall off and tossing it aside. The bra had been holding them up somewhat, and now they swung lower and free, and Nathan liked them. Hope leaned back, pushing her ass to the edge of her seat, and Nathan laid on top of her, running his hands over her naked torso. She smiled down at him.

"You gonna kiss me?" she teased, and he leaned up, lips puckered, to kiss her. She bowed her head down to meet him, and their mouths pressed together just as his cock pressed into her stomach as he lay across her. They wrapped their arms around each other, sucking each other's lips and tongues, as Kat pulled into the abandoned alleyway to the vacant lot.

Nathan looked up, turning to see through the windshield between the front seats. "Are we there?"

"We're there, buddy," Kat assured him, turning off the van and climbing between the seats to join them.

"Look at you!" Hope said brightly, sitting up next to him. "Little nine-year-old stud having a threesome with two college girls." She rubbed his shoulders admiringly, looking past him at Kat. "What do you wanna do to him first?"

Kat tilted her head thoughtfully. "Let's suck his dick."

"Sounds good!"

Kat pulled off her tank top again as Hope reached down to unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper. His erection was so stiff it almost got in her way as she pulled down his shorts.

"Take your shirt off, buddy," Kat told him quickly, and he did, pulling it off over his head as he hoisted his hips up to give Hope room to remove his shorts. His cock sprung out and Hope squealed.

"Oh my god, _look at it_!" she cried with delight, laying on her stomach next to him, leaning over his thigh and holding his penis in her hand. "Look how hard he is! I didn't know nine-year-olds could get this big!"

Kat laid down opposite her, both women meeting over his lap, their hair brushing his flat stomach and chest. Hope pushed hers back, looking forward and smiling at Kat. Kat licked her lips playfully, and the two women shared a laugh.

"You take the tip first," Kat said, leaning down as Hope pulled Nathan's foreskin back and began to suck the head of his penis. Kat went below and licked down his shaft, her tongue brushing against Hope's lips when she licked back up. Nathan threw his head back and whined with ecstasy, his hips roving under his two lovers' heads and his muscles tensing with pure sensation. The women giggled together, their laughs muffled by his member, and they continued to suck and lick him, Hope pulling on his tip, Kat lapping up his shaft with her hand gently cradling his balls. Their spit smeared all over his organ, mixing as their mouths spread it around, and Nathan rested his hands on top of their heads, entwining his fingers in their hair.

"Mm-hmm," Kat encouraged him through a mouthful of cock as he ran his hand through her hair, and she and Hope switched, communicating silently somehow, Kat moving up to suck his head and Hope going down to lick his shaft and balls. Hope kept her grip high on his cock, keeping his foreskin pulled down for Kat, and Kat put her hand on hers. Their fingers laced around his young girth, and they continued. Kat slurped Hope's saliva off of Nathan's head and replaced it with her own, as Hope drooled sloppily onto Nathan's balls and pushed it around with her lips like a paintbrush.

Nathan's breathing got heavier and heavier, and soon his fingers laced through the women's hair balled into a gripping fist. Both of them squealed in surprised delight as he yanked at their hair.

"He's about to cum," Hope muttered, and Kat nodded in agreement.

Nathan gasped and groaned loudly as his load rose rapidly up and shot out of his penis. Hope sealed her lips around him, rubbing his head with her tongue in her mouth, as he shot his first ropes, then with a wet smack she popped it out and Kat grabbed it, sticking it into her own mouth as he continued to shoot. The two ladies swallowed his load and rested their heads on his chest, foreheads pressed together, grinning ear to ear. Hope ran her hands up and down his thigh: right next to it, his cock remained stiff as a board.

"He's a special one," Hope whispered, smiling at Kat.

Kat nodded. "He really is. Hey..."

"What?"

"You wanna fuck him?"

"Can I?!"

"Mm-hmm..." Kat leaned over Nathan's chest to press her lips onto Hope's, who smiled through their kiss.

"You ready to cum again, kid?" Kat asked him, and he grunted, wiping sweat off his forehead. Hope stripped naked rapidly, throwing the rest of her clothes in the back.

"Come on, let's keep having fun," she said, patting his thigh, and he sat up from his reclined position on the seat. Hope turned around, sticking her ass out and resting her knees and elbows on the seat. Kat grabbed Nathan's hips and pulled him off the seat, moving him into position behind Hope, who wiggled her butt for him. Nathan grabbed Hope's waist and slid his penis right into her. She cried out and pushed her ass back to meet him. Their skin slapped together, and he gripped her hips and began thrusting. Kat sat next to them, leaning up on Hope's bare body and rubbing Nathan's back up and down. She watched his stiff young penis slide rapidly in and out of view beneath Hope's ass, wet and shiny whenever it was visible. The van was filled with the smell of pussy.

Kat moved over behind Nathan, hugging him from behind. He leaned back into her, swinging his hips into Hope's rear as he fucked.

"Reach under her and grab her boobs," Kat whispered into his ear, and he obeyed instantly, shifting his weight, leaning across her back and seizing her breasts in his hands as he continued to pump himself into her. Hope laughed with delight as she felt his hands return onto her. He squeezed and kneaded her breasts, his lean legs flexing as his calf and thigh muscles pistoned his hips back and forth. Kat climbed back onto the seat, lying down on her side, positioning her head next to Hope's so they could kiss. Hope, her body shaking as Nathan's pounding rocked her back and forth, stuck her tongue out for Kat, who licked it happily. Nathan watched them as he thrust, his eyes wide: he had never seen two girls kiss before. The sight sent bright bolts of pleasure beaming through his body, and he came as he watched, his sperm pouring into Hope's cunt. She moaned and broke the kiss with Kat to look over her shoulder at him, still pounding until the last of his semen was milked out.

"Good boy, good boy..." Kat moved back over to him, rubbing his shoulders sensuously. "There, did you have fun?"

Nathan gulped, out of breath, but he grinned. "Yeah."

"Well Hope, I think you made Nathan here a very happy young man!"

"Well he fucking deserved it," she said, reaching behind the seat to grab her clothes back. She began to get dressed as Kat got back into the driver's seat, still topless.

"Hmm... you think anyone would notice?" she said, looking down at her breasts as she started the van.

"Who cares?" Nathan said, leaning against Hope's shoulder, and both women laughed.

"Hell yeah, Nathan!" Kat cheered, pulling out of the vacant lot back onto the street. "You're more of a man than most grown-ass men I know."

"_Right?!_" Hope exclaimed. "I've been thinking that since I got into the van! It must be that perfect cock of his." She grabbed Nathan's half-flaccid penis and he shivered with delight, snuggling into her. She wrapped her arm around him and held him close.

"You said Tree Grove, right?" Kat asked Hope as she drove.

"Well the bus has already come and gone--"

"No, wait, Devonson! Don't worry babe, I'll drop you off!"

"Thank you so much!"

When Kat arrived at Hope's apartment, Hope gave Nathan a goodbye kiss on the lips, then leaned forward between the seats and did the same for Kat, reaching out and grabbing her naked breasts. Kat giggled, and Hope hopped out of the van waving goodbye as she disappeared inside the building. Nathan slid the door closed and they drove back to the vacant lot once again.

"Uh... you you have any water?" Nathan asked.

Kat laughed. "There's a pack of water bottles in the trunk, it should be near your board.

Nathan reached back, grabbed a bottle, and polished it off thirstily as Kat returned to the abandoned lot.

"You think you got one more load in you, kid?" Kat asked, parking the van and turning the engine off, but then she saw that Nathan was already hard again. She pulled her skirt off and sat next to him, legs wide open. Nathan eagerly got between them, pushing his penis back into her vagina. He moved slower this time, pushing back and forth more softly, and when Kat held her arms out, Nathan leaned into her embrace, and she held him as he moved in and out of her.

As he fucked her, Kat reached down, careful not to get in his way, and pulled a small old backpack out from under the seat.

"What's that?" he asked, resting his cheek against hers. She gave him a peck.

"It's just some pot, baby, keep going."

"Pot?"

Kat smiled. "Keep fucking me and I'll show you."

He leaned back, his hips keeping up their back-and-forth rocking, his cock still sliding between her wet lips, as he watched her take her pipe out, carefully unwrapping a nugget of weed.

"There you go, nice and gentle, don't want to drop any of this..." She filled the bowl and grabbed a lighter.

"Are you smoking?" Nathan asked.

"Why yes I am. If you cum inside me, I'll let you try it."

Nathan licked his lips and kept pumping away into her, as she took a deep, luxurious hit, held it in, swallowed, and then let it out, filling the van with rich, gentle smoke.

Nathan sniffed. "That smells!"

"Believe me, baby, you'll start liking it fast." She took another hit, then perched the pipe on the handle of the sliding door. Her face stretched into a relaxed grin and she wrapped her arms back around Nathan, who was starting to feel that pressure in his balls.

"You're a great lover," she told him, pushing her lips onto his before he had a chance to respond. He kissed her back, sliding back and forth a bit faster now.

"Mm, you're getting close, huh?" Kat teased against his mouth, and he could smell the smoke on her breath.

"Oh, Kat, Kat..." Nathan moaned. "Oooooh..." He had his sixth and final orgasm of the day, the last of his reserves draining into Kat's vagina. She giggled, and Nathan pulled out, his length finally drooping.

She handed him the pipe, showing him how to hold it.

"Mouth on this end, thumb right here... hold on, let me get you another water bottle, you're gonna need it..."

Kat lit the bowl, showing Nathan how to pull at the smoke. There was a lot of coughing, and Nathan lunged for the water bottle, cleaning out his burned throat. Kat laid down across the seat, and once Nathan recovered, he laid down with her. They held on to each other, their naked bodies intertwined.

"You know..." Kat took another hit from her pipe. "I've fucked a lot of little girls your age, Nathan. Like... a _lot._ And I think every single one of them would go NUTS over you."

"Really?" Nathan rested his hands on her ass. She adjusted herself a bit to give him a better grip on her cheeks.

"Definitely. Here, have another smoke."

Nathan took the pipe from her. He tried to take another hit, but not much came out. He just coughed more, and drank more water.

"Eh, you've had enough. How you feeling?"

He just laughed.

"Good boy."

Nathan rested his head back on Kat's bare chest. She stroked his hair, staring off into space.

"You good, kid?"

"Yeah. My head feels tight."

"That's normal."

"You really think all of those girls would like me too?"

Kat nodded, spaced out, but then she was hit by a sudden wave of sobriety. She took Nathan's face in her hands and looked deep into his sapphire eyes.

"EVERY girl is going to like you," she said, like she had received a vision of the future. "You are so special, little boy. The entire female gender is going to be _yours_."

She put her hand on the back of his head and drew him back into her.

"Someday."


End file.
